


Reason to live

by BELOVEDbyWAR



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Flashbacks, Historical, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELOVEDbyWAR/pseuds/BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mike gets suspended he is hopeless and seeks refuge in the bottle. Will the others be able to provide him with a new reason to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Detective Celluci, you are suspended until further notice. Please hand over your badge and gun!” 

This sentence still rang in Mike’s ears. How had it gotten this far? Why had he let it come this far? He should have known better, should have expected that all this supernatural stuff would cost him. Worst of all was the fact that he could not even blame his superiors. No, they were in the right, for he did not do what he was paid to do and had even stooped so low as to manipulate evidence. Dear Lord, what had happened to him?! 

Sitting alone in his living room, looking out at the garden, he stared unseeingly, not realizing that the sun had already set and risen again several times. He had become a dirty cop! He, who believed in the law, who tried to bring justice to the victims! How could this have happened to HIM?! Mike just could not put this aside. For the first time in his adult life he felt ashamed of himself. He was so ashamed that he could not cope and that led him to drown his sorrows in one bottle of whiskey after the other. Consciously, he knew he had to stop, had known it after the third glass, but this nice fuzzy feeling overshadowed the pain and let him forget for a moment what a disgrace he was. 

From somewhere just outside his stupor he heard noise, but nothing could draw him out of his little private haven. Here was where he belonged and felt connected to the world. Yes, the world--- he could feel her warmth, pulse, and movement. A calm settled in him and his last conscious thoughts wondered when it had become so dark.

*** 

Vicki was concerned. It has been days, ten to be exact, since she had last heard from Mike. Normally, she would not have thought anything of it, especially since the last time they met they had had a big fight, but an unexpected visit this morning had changed everything. 

*

She was just going over the evidence in her last ‘normal’ case (were it not for the seemingly incapability of most of the male species to be faithful, many a P.I. would go bankrupt) when she was rudely disturbed by a livid Kate Lam throwing open her door. So taken by surprise, Vicki just stared dumbstruck at the other woman whose narrowed eyes spit fire at her. 

“I hope you are satisfied now! I warned you that it would come to this! Heck, I told HIM, but did anyone listen to me? NO! It is all YOUR fault! Why could you not have left him alone? Was it not enough to nearly break his heart? Did you have to ruin his career too? Were you so jealous that he was still a cop when you could not be that you also had to destroy that part of his life too?!-“ 

“Wait a second! What the hell are you going on about- and how DARE you talk to me like that!” 

“How dare I?! Mike got suspended for withholding evidence in of one of the cases you so coincidentally shared with us! The Mike I know would never, under any circumstances, do that! He is one of the best cops I know – Oh, my bad – WAS! I hope you are damn proud of yourself!” 

This said, she turned on her heel and went as she came, throwing the door closed so hard it almost became unhinged. Moments later a hesitant knock announced Coreen’s arrival before she curiously entered the room. 

“What was that all about?!” 

Absentmindedly Vicki bit her lip. Could it really be true?  
“It seems that Mike got suspended.” 

Coreen looked shocked ”Really!” A heartfelt “SHIT!” followed. 

“You said it, sister!” Vicki whispered. This could not be! Mike could not take the fall for her! Why had he not called?

 

She must have spoken the last part aloud for Coreen answered, sadly shaking her head.  
“Shame.” 

This got Vicki to focus on the gothette. 

“What?!” 

“Shame.” She answered as if it was clear as crystal. “Mike, as far as I know him, is one of the few people who actually believes in what he does. Being a cop is not just a job to him, it is what he is. Having been told to go must be like a slap in the face, like a critique on his very being. If I was in his place I would be crying my heart out.” 

“Yes, I suppose… but still- mmh…” 

*

For the rest of the day, Vicki collected information on exactly what had taken place. When a silent shadow entered her office shortly after sunset, she still sat there pondering. It had been nine days since the suspension, NINE days! And nobody had heard from Mike since then. Dave had tried to call him and even been to Mike’s place, but had gotten no answer. Had Mike left Toronto? Vicki did not know why but her gut said no. A pale hand waving in front of her eyes ended her musings. 

“What is the matter?” Henry inquired. 

“I – mmh – we’re going somewhere.” She said standing up, having made her decision. She had to see for herself that Mike was not at home, and if he was she would… She did not know what she would do, but first things first! 

“Where to?” asked the vampire curiously. 

“To see our favorite ex-cop.” 

“Hnn?” Henry asked perplexed, all eloquence forgotten. 

“Looong story! I tell you while you drive.”

***

When they arrived at Mike’s place, it was dark. With a foreboding feeling Vicki opened the entrance door. The air that hit them was stale, but had an underlying odor to it. 

“Someone is here.” Henry whispered. ”I hear a heart beat.” 

Slowly they walked from room to room until they eventually reached the living room. It reeked of whisky and unwashed male and there on the floor lay Michael Celluci, out cold, surrounded by empty whisky bottles. He looked pale and thin, almost frail, if you could say that about a man of his size. Both Vicki and Henry crouched down on either side of the motionless body. 

“Lord, Mike, what have you done to yourself?” Vicki whispered, eyes tearing up. She carefully shook his shoulder but he did not move. When a more forceful shove did not wake him either, she looked hesitantly into a pair of stormy grey eyes. 

“He is alive.” Henry confirmed her questioning glance and stood to fetch a glass of water, which he nonchalantly emptied in the detective’s face. A faint moan was heard and Vicki again tried to rouse her friend and ex-lover. This time she was more successful and soon Mike’s eyelids moved to reveal the tiniest slither of blue. Instead of focusing on Vicki, however, they located Henry. As if using up all the strength left in him, Mike opened his eyes a little more, locked gazes with the vampire, and uttered an eerily calm and raspy “Kill me.” The frightening thing about it was that both his companions realized how dead serious Mike was and Vicki could not hold back a sob anymore. 

“No, Mike,” she said, “not because of something like this! It’s just a suspension! Crowley will have you back in no time. It is just a disciplinary measure. You did not get fired!-“ 

“Vicki, don’t!” Henry cut her rant off. He understood how Mike felt. He had been surprised when he had first seen those glimpses of integrity in the blond after he had gotten to know the other man a little bit better. Mike had, as Henry had to grudgingly admit, many redeeming qualities. He was honest – sometimes to a fault-, brave, patient, loving, passionate and above all honorable. And this honor, this self-respect, this base of his very being had been, to a degree by his own doing, taken away from him. How could he represent the law when he himself did not abide by its rules? But in one point Vicki was right: This was no reason to end one’s life! 

Eyes turning black, Henry spoke. ”You will sleep now. After you awaken you will regain your will to live and serve justice. You will not despair or try to end your life! You will find a reason to live! Now sleep!” 

Right on cue, Mike’s eyes closed and his head fell to the side in a deep sleep. Carefully, Henry put one arm behind the sleeping man’s back and the other under his legs to lift him from the cold floor and carry the human to his bedroom. After having convinced Vicki to call and ask Mohadevan for a quick home visit, (for he knew Celluci would not want this in any hospital file), he started undressing the slumbering man. Mike indeed had lost weight, but this just emphasized his long muscular frame. Henry could only imagine how very handsome Mike must have been in his youth, for what he saw now was mouthwatering. Nice, well trained arms led to broad shoulders that narrowed into a perfect V- shape to a narrow waist. Well-defined pectorals shaped his chest and, despite his age, he had not the hint of a potbelly, but instead a firm, flat stomach with the remainders of a six-pack still clearly visible. Supermodels would be envious of those impossibly long and sculptured legs. Were it not for the man’s worldview, Henry could easily picture Mike on the catwalk. However, the vampire was sure Mike considered the profession of modeling not as real man’s work, seeing how he teased the vampire about his graphic novels. But even his hands and feet were elegant! 

A sudden vision of Mike in the throws of passion, coupled with Henry’s memory of the taste and feeling of this man in his arms while feeding, let him to quickly cover that glorious body with the blanket just before Vicki’s return. Thankful for the distraction from his latest train of thoughts, he listened to her recount the phone call with the forensic doctor. 

Fifteen minutes later the other woman arrived carrying a backpack that contained her instruments. She diagnosed Mike with slight alcohol poisoning, but said that his body had already done most of the recovery, so she opted for an infusion to counteract the dehydration. Assuring Vicki that Mike would be fine, she left half an hour later with a last commiserative look at the bed’s occupant. 

Both Vicki and Henry stayed by Mike’s bedside for the remainder of the night. Shortly before sunrise, Henry had to leave, but not before he had reminded Vicki of her own need for sleep and convinced her that the king-sized bed was big enough for her to sleep in it too without disturbing the patient’s rest. 

His own last thoughts, before succumbing to his own sleep at home, were still about the blond, who had somehow, despite their rivalry, wormed himself into the vampire’s heart.

*** 

After the sun had set the following day, Henry fell in a drawing frenzy. He did not know what came over him but he simply had to draw. In his latest series he had previously planed to let the friend of his heroine be torn apart by hellhounds (with very big teeth), but now he had another idea. What if said friend, wounded and near death after the hounds’ attack, would be, due to the heroine’s pleading with her vampire-partner, be turned? 

Henry was inundated with the onslaught of pictures he saw in front of his inner eye: Vicki calling unbelievingly out to Mike as he falls wounded to the floor, a gathering pool of blood filling the air with its odor – Henry could almost smell it – her, crouching by the tall man’s side, eyes filling with tears as her hands come away bloody, outright crying as she sees the light leave those very blue eyes, pleading and begging that he could not die like this, not when she could do something about it. Himself nodding in agreement, taking the taller man into his arms, sinking his teeth into that beautiful corded neck, drinking all that delicious red ambrosia until nothing is left, all the while feeling the body fight in a last, desperate rebellion to survive, before succumbing to the vampire bite’s and breathing for the very last time as a mortal man. Formerly lifeless lips sucking his wrist, a tongue probing the wound for more, as his blood was taken in greedily, as cornflower- blue eyes capture his, the blue eyes slowly turning completely black and blunt teeth elongate to sharp deadly fangs— 

RING, RING

Henry looked up disoriented and still panting from what those pictures had provoked in him. Realizing that the shrill sound was his phone ringing, he looked at the caller ID and answered it up after seeing that it was Vicki. 

“Vicki?”

“Look, Henry, I really hate to ask, especially after all you already did yesterday, but I have to meet my client in an hour and Mike has yet to wake up and he would be furious if I let Coreen see him this way. You already have so he could not get angry at me for leaving him alone with you. So, would you be willing to come by, just to make sure he is all right in case he wakes up while I’m away? I promise to hurry back-“ 

“Vicki! It is all right! I have no prior engagements. I’ll just grab something to eat and be on my way.” 

“Grab, yea, literally!” she smirked in the phone. 

“Vicki!” he replied. 

“Yea, well, see ya then.” And she hung up. 

Head shaking Henry turned his attention to his last creative illustrations and had to swallow. There in the last picture he beheld a sight he was sure never to see, but had to admit was the embodiment of lust on earth. Would Michael Celluci really make this a striking a figure were he to be turned? Lord, how he yearned for another swallow of the detective’s blood! Wait! No, no, this was not good! He could not go there in less than an hour with thoughts like that! God forbid Vicki got wind of his sudden fascination with her ex! And where the hell did those thoughts come from anyway?! He could not stand the very sight of the other male, let alone want to be connected to him for eternity! What had possessed him?! 

Thinking this, Henry went out to hunt and it was no coincidence that his donor was a decidedly well-endowed, petite, brown-eyed, Afro-American female. That her blood seemed mellow and tasteless in contrast to the memory of the blond Italian’s was just his imagination. 

Sated for the moment, but still in a bit of a huff, he arrived shortly before Vicki had to leave Mike’s home. She was waiting and was happy to see him. They had a short talk and laugh over how Coreen had pouted at hearing that they had practically spent the night together in Mike’s bed when she was not even allowed in the house. Coreen, being who she was, despite Mike’s condition, had dreamed up a hot ménage-a-trios with two gorgeous males; one a vampire prince, the other a GQ-model lookalike. She ignored the fact that the detective would sooner run screaming in the other direction than even lie in the same bed with another male (family excepted; he was Italian after all!). Vicki gave him a quick, thankful kiss on the cheek and went to her appointment. 

For the next hour everything was quiet in the house. At around nine Mike started to show signs of waking. His body moved from side to side as his breathing changed and with it went the tranquility of the earlier hour. Facing the inescapable, Henry went into the detective’s bedroom. Having tossed quite a bit as it seemed, Henry was greeted by the sight of a delectable, golden tanned back and even caught glimpses of the rise of what promised to be a nicely shaped derrière. Taking a deep breath the vampire turned around. The last thing he needed was being caught eyeing a waking, almost naked, supposedly homophobic Celluci. 

When he heard a low moan, he turned his attention back to the bed’s occupant. Mike was slowly turning on his back, one hand already clutching his head. In anticipation of something like this, Henry had already readied the aspirin and a glass of water. Retrieving these, the vampire drew closer to the waking blond, holding the objects within easy reach. Nodding his thanks, Mike took the offerings. After the glass was empty, Henry took it back into the kitchen. He returned to an empty bed and the sounds of the shower running. The vampire was not sure if that had been a smart move, imagining Mike still very weak, but grateful anyway, for Mike had started to smell a bit and the vampire’s delicate sense of smell could tolerate only so much. The shower stopped abruptly and when Mike came back, clad only in a white terry cloth towel, Henry could guess why. The human’s face was as white as the cloth and he stumbled unsteadily to the bed as fast as he could. Once he had reached the bed, he lay back, breathing heavily. Even like this Henry had to admit Mike was an allure to the eye; body glittering with moisture, chest heaving, which resulted in muscles contracting and relaxing, head leaned back to breath easier and thereby exposing that nice, long neck… 

He must have made a sound, for mentioned head was suddenly turned in his direction and with it those impossibly blue eyes, eyes that had only yesterday pleaded to be put out of their misery. But today those eyes looked speculating, - could it be – almost daring. That neck, exposed even further due to the turned head, called to him, taunted him. As those eyes never left his, Henry wondered what Mike was thinking. The answer to that question was unexpected.

 

“Hungry, are you?” Mike said with a still raspy voice. Hiding his surprise behind an almost scandalized expression, Henry focused back on the man’s face. 

“My apologies but to what are you referring?” 

Clearly seeing through the fake façade, Mike almost flirtatiously batted his eyes and turned on his side facing Henry. By laying his head on his folded arm, he exposed his neck and those pulsing veins even more to the vampire’s gaze. Fitzroy was mesmerized by the sight. A triumphant “Ha” made Henry realize his faux pas. 

“You should never tease a vampire like that, Detective. He might take your advances seriously!” Intending to scare the human, the vampire tried to “vamp out”, as Coreen put it, only to realize that he already had, and had been the whole time. To his mortification, the human had shown no fear at all! So that was why he had asked. 

Clearly having read him like a book, Mike grinned. “Yeah, I thought you might not have realized your, ahem, state.” 

Henry shook his head unbelievingly. He should be angry or at least upset by Mike’s clear enjoyment of the vampire’s lapse in control, but surprisingly, he was not. He even liked this playful side of the older-looking man. 

Deciding to have at least a small revenge, he moved too quickly for Mike to see and lay down behind the mortal, letting his hand wander down Mike’s stomach in the direction of the towel. Speaking into the man’s still exposed neck and deliberately grazing it with his fangs, he murmured, “Who said it was that kind of hunger, Detective?” 

Mike took in an unsteady breath. Henry heard his heart beating faster and saw him blush becomingly. Curious. Was Mike maybe more sexually open-minded than Vicki gave him credit for? Very carefully he turned Mike’s head in his direction, which resulted in Mike lying fully on his back, having to looking up to the undead prince. 

Deciding to go the whole hog, Henry lowered his head so that their lips were almost brushing as he spoke again. “Are you prepared to take what you dish out, Michael?” 

It should only have been a little payback, but as if drawn together, both men closed the distance simultaneously and started to kiss. They attacked each other like two beasts in heat, groaning and moaning, ripping clothes out of their way until nothing was left between them. While rutting urgently against each other, Henry suddenly felt a long fingered hand leading his head to an invitingly exposed throat. Disbelievingly he stopped all movements until dilated blue eyes looked at him. 

“Are you sure? You know you don’t have to…“ Two fingers touched his lips, effectively silencing him. 

“Yeah, I know, but lord, do I want you to!” Seeing this was the truth, Henry kissed Mike so passionately that both were breathless once they parted and when Mike exposed his throat this time, Henry did not have to be asked again. He descended upon the human’s neck like a man possessed, kissing and sucking it and in doing so, driving Mike mad with need. The blond sighed and uttered the vampire’s name urgently until he finally felt the sharp fangs penetrate his now hypersensitive skin. The resulting low scream was almost orgasmic and Henry felt himself being desperately clutched to the other man’s body as Mike’s breathing became continuously erratic. Jesus, but Mike was responsive! And this fact made Mike’s blood taste even sweeter than Henry had remembered. Sensing Mike close to orgasm, he took one last powerful swallow, which indeed pushed the blond over the edge. Uttering a soundless scream, his whole body contracted and arched up off the bed. Henry felt the evidence of the mortal’s completion spill between their bellies. This, combined with the additional pheromones released into Mike’s body, triggered his own seemingly endless release. When he finally calmed down enough to register his surroundings, he was greeted by a sexy smile and a pair of blue eyes that seemed almost black in the light. Henry had to rub his eyes because this was almost exactly how he had painted Mike earlier that evening (minus fangs). 

Seeing that amazed look, Mike laughed. Lowering himself back down so that his head was resting atop the vampire’s shoulder, he whispered roughly against Henry’s throat,  
“I believe I found my new reason to live.” 

Perplexed until he recalled exactly what he had ordered the human to do, he turned his head, seeking out Mike’s gaze. 

“You remember? But-“ 

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps nearing the room entrance as last a warning before Vicki came hurrying in. Stopping mid sentence as she found Mike lying snuggled atop the vampire, she asked, 

“Henry, is Mike finally – ...................Up............”


	2. Chapter 2

Open-mouthed, Vicki stood just inside the bedroom and took in the view of the two men she loved together in bed, but soon an enormous grin blossomed on her features.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked with fake innocence.

 

Having eventually regained control of his bearings, Mike scrambled for the covers while blushing bright red, while Henry just laid there relaxed and totally unashamed of his unclothed state, amusedly watching the humans’ reactions.

 

“Vicki!” Mike called mortified, still frantically rearranging the covers.

 

“Oh, come off it Mike! There’s nothing I haven’t seen before! – Although there is a sight new to me that’s worth watching!” she said looking from Mike to the vampire with a smirk, while Henry just smiled graciously.

 

Although meant as a joke, this statement did not have the desired effect. Instead of further embarrassing Mike, he froze. All emotions gone from his face, he reached for his earlier discarded towel and left the bed, monotonously saying on his way to the bathroom:

 

“I have already taken up enough of your time and am exhausted. Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

And before closing the door, he coldly demanded, “Please let yourselves out!”

 

Perplexed, Vicki and Henry exchanged glances. Vicki did not understand what had merited the heave-ho, but she knew one when she saw one and knowing Mike, they’d better be gone before he returned. Giving Henry some privacy, she turned and waited in the living room.

 

***

 

Once dressed Henry hesitated to leave. He knew something was wrong and was not comfortable leaving without having cleared the air. He went to the bathroom door and called softly:

 

“Mike, is something wrong?”

 

For a long time he got no answer until he heard a weak “No, all is well. I am just tired” from the other side of the door.

 

“Alright, if you are certain…” No answer came. Resigned, Henry left with a last “Good night”. He was not sure, but he thought he heard a whispered answering “night”.

 

Far from happy he left Mike’s home accompanied by an equally irritated P.I.

 

The moment they were seated in Henry’s car, Vicki turned to him. “Did you put the whammy on him?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well, how else did the two of you end up in bed together?”

 

“Why, thank you Miss Nelson!”

 

“No, I did not mean it like that! It is just---“she answered apologetically.

 

“What?! Mike let me feed and yes, he did so willingly! The bed was the best place considering our combined body mass.”

 

“Oh!” Vicki looked guilty and ceased speaking for the rest of the drive.

 

“Yes, oh!” grumbled Henry. He certainly was no man to kiss and tell and it did not concern Vicki what he and Mike had shared. He was not even sure where exactly that left them. But he had to admit that he felt a little hurt by Mike’s behavior. Was the man embarrassed to have been found in bed with him? It did not seem that way until Vick showed up. He could have sworn he saw affection in the cop’s eyes, or had it just been post coital bliss? And why did that thought hurt even more and made him feel used?

 

***

 

(At the same time in Mike’s house.)

 

The tall detective was furious. For the past ten minutes, he had stared in the mirror, scrutinizing himself. So he was no sight anymore?! He still looked damn fine for his age! All right, he may have gotten a little thin, but in this day and age, thin was not exactly a flaw. He still had a full head of hair, was physically fit, and had not developed any wrinkles yet. How dare she say something like that and in front of Henry, no less?! And as if saying so was not hurtful enough, did she have to openly flirt with the vampire? And that bastard only smiled. SMILED!

 

Mike could not decide which hurt more; the knowledge that Vicki did not consider him attractive anymore, or that Henry, with whom he had shared not only caresses, but also his blood only moments before that incident, had so easily discarded him while still lying by his side. Heck, in his own bed!

 

But what had he expected? He had been just another meal to the vampire. It was his own fault if he had misinterpreted the whole – whatever it had been. Fitzroy had only taken what was offered. Hell, Mike had practically thrown himself at the other male! Lord, how desperate he must have appeared to the vampire! Poor Mike Celluci, so starved for a little tenderness that he has to go to a vampire! A vampire who couldn’t even stand the sight of him… And to think that they…

 

Mike suddenly felt nauseous. He could not stay here any longer… here where the evidence of what they had done had not even dried yet. As if hunted by hellhounds, Mike ran into the shower and scrubbed himself until his skin was raw. After that, he hastily packed a bag and went to his car, leaving the ‘site of the crime’ behind. If nothing else he was sure he could crash at Dave’s. Shit, Dave! He had totally forgotten about his friend and colleague. The guy must have been worried when Mike did not call as promised.

 

Deep in thought, the blond detective never even realized that he was being followed by a black limousine.

 

***

 

“… think hard, Henry, something must have triggered this! Mike never throws me out of his house! From a crime scene, yes, but never out of his home!”

 

Coreen looked up, greeting the arriving duo with a big smile.

 

“Mike kicked you out?” she asked amused “Why, did you two smooch in front of him?” she asked jokingly.

 

Vicki turned to her assistant: “Funny that you should mention that because I was not the one found ‘smooching’ in bed!” She winked at the gothette, who started to squeak excitedly.

 

“Who?! I thought Mike was not feeling well? No, let me guess – Kate!”

 

Both Vicki and Henry turned to her simultaneously, sporting the same disgusted expression.

 

“What?! She has the hots for him and you know he’s not getting any younger. You can’t expect him to wait for you forever…” the angry look on her boss’s face told her to shut up. “… just saying.” She added meekly.

 

“No, not that Asian flunky.”

 

“I thought you like Chinese!”

 

“Yes, food! But we are changing the topic. Guess who I found in bed together when I came back?”

 

This time Vicki looked grinning at the silent vampire.

 

Quickly catching on Coreen stared at Henry open-mouthed “No way!”

 

“Yes, way! Like a happy couple!” she smirked like a Cheshire cat and Coreen again started to ‘squee’ with excitement.

 

Henry was getting irritated by their immature behavior.

 

“You done yet?” he said a little more forcefully than he’d intended.

 

“Whoa! No reason to get all defensive!”

 

“Exactly because that is not the problem at hand! He was fine, before you came along.”

 

“So, now it is my fault that Mike kicked us out?!”

 

“I did not say that—“

 

“Wait! Could we please start at the beginning?” Coreen interrupted their little argument.

 

“What’s the matter? Tell me what happened minute by minute?”

 

Before Vicki had the chance to say anything, the vampire started his report. “Detective Celluci woke at about 9 p.m. He had a headache so I gave him an aspirin. When he returned from a shower, he felt a bit dizzy and lay back down.” Now he hesitated.

 

“Yes, and then?” Coreen asked fascinated by each word he had uttered.

 

Realizing, that he might as well spill the proverbial beans he continued.

 

“He might have caught me looking at his neck.” Both women grinned. “It is a nice long neck! I am an artist and can appreciate a thing of beauty when I see one!”

 

Now they openly giggled and Vicki asked, “Right! So, let me *giggle* get this straight. You see Mike - big, blond detective you hardly are able to have a civil conversation with- come out of the shower and – she desperately tried not to laugh, “- get peckish?” Now she simply could not keep it in anymore. Coreen on the other hand looked dreamy. “Yea, I would not mind a little nibble either…”

 

Both the vampire and the P.I. looked scandalized at the young woman.

 

“What?! Have you seen that bod of his?! I know twenty-year-olds who would kill to look like that! And let’s be honest that jaw and--”

 

“Wait a second!” Vicki interrupted, when did YOU see Mike’s body?” That too caught the vampire’s interest and Coreen looked bashfully on the floor.

 

“Oh, ah, you remember the case with the fertility clinic and the Schwarz Elven? Well, the day of your appointment, Mike came here straight from work and freshened up while you were packing. I sort of stumbled in while he showered. I believe he got soap in his eyes and before I could say something, the shower curtain opened and Mike reached out, feeling around for the towel.” She ended, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

 

Both Vicki and Henry looked adoringly at the young Goth.

 

“Ok, so we have all seen Mike naked. My, if he only knew… Now Henry, you saw our admittedly gorgeous police officer come out and?”

 

“Again” he sighed. ”Celluci had a bit of a dizzy spell and lay back down. I may have looked at his neck and he saw it.”

 

“So?” the women urged him to continue.

 

“Nothing, really. He offered, I accepted. End of story.” 

 

“Ohhh” Coreen uttered disappointed. ”So no hot man-sex? What a pity!”

 

“Coreen!” Vicki chastised her help, though amused at the same time.

 

But Coreen did not seem ashamed. She actually did not react at all, but watched the vampire’s face instead, which had become suspiciously blank.

 

Vicki recalled the situation once more and suddenly remembered that BOTH men did not wear clothes.

 

“So, Henry,” she said, “if it was only a feeding, then why did you too only wear your birthday suite?”

 

“He was naked too?!” Coreen’s eyes practically glowed with excitement.

 

“Mike was wet.”

 

“Yea, and why dry-towel when you can shed your clothes! Come on, Henry, you have to do better than that!”

 

“It is of no consequence to you what might or might not have happened between Michael and myself. It has nothing to do with us being asked to leave.”

 

“Ah, Michael, is it now?!”

 

Henry was starting to get really annoyed. “This is not helping!” he said, gritting his teeth.

 

“No, it’s not. All right, I will let it rest. For now!” she continued: “As I mentioned, I arrived at Mike’s and went straight to his bedroom to see if he was still asleep. I was greeted by the rather surprising view of my friend and partner together in bed and teased Mike a little bit as he hastily grabbed the covers. Then suddenly he went all Mr. Freeze, scrambled out off bed and into the bathroom, thanking us for our time and care and said we could let ourselves out.

 

“Mmh,” Coreen said thoughtfully. “And you say that Mike had been normal before and around the time Vicki arrived?”

 

The vampire nodded.

 

“OK, what exactly did you say to tease him?”

 

“Why? It was only fun!”

 

“Vicki, humor me, ok?”

 

“All right… Mmn… oh yes, Mike, as I said, was hastily trying to cover them and I found it funny that he made such a fuss when I have seen him naked countless times. It would have been more in Henry’s right to act all blushing virgin like, so I said that there was nothing I had not seen before. Mike turned all red and I just simply had to exploit that unique situation a little more and indicated that I liked the sight.”

 

“No, that is not quite right. I believe your exact words were: ‘Oh, come off it Mike! There is nothing I have not seen before! – Although, there is a sight new to me, that’s worth watching’. ” The vampire quoted.

 

“Aha!” Coreen proclaimed triumphantly. “You did not, by any chance, look at Henry while saying that?”

 

“No, I looked from Mike to Henry, indicating the two of them.”

 

“And you are sure Mike got that?”

 

“Well, what else could it possibly have meant?!”

 

“Oh, Vicki!” Coreen shook her head sadly. “Aging men 101: never, under any circumstances, say something, that could make them feel old or inadequate!”

 

Both partners looked at her cluelessly.

 

“Come on you two. Mike felt shitty and insufficient already after all that happened with his job and then you basically tell him that his body is also nothing special, but the sight of the younger male next to him is. How would you have reacted if Henry said that while you lay next to me?”

 

“I would never say such a thing!”

 

“Nor, did I! It was a misunderstanding! I just wanted to tease him for being in bed with another man that, as far as I know, never happened before! It was prime blackmail material! And you, Mr. High-and-Mighty, did not exactly act indignant. If I remember correctly, you smirked at me, as much amused by Mike’s antics, as I was!”

 

“Great, even worse!”

 

“How could it possibly become any worse?” both asked at the same time.

 

“Double betrayal!” she said looking at them sadly.

 

“Come again.”

 

Coreen took a deep breath and explained it as if they were little children.

 

“Vicki said Mike had never shown any inclination to the same sex, right? So, even if nothing happened apart from the feeding, must this have been an enormous leap for Mike. The bite in itself is already highly intimate. Now how much more do you believe a naked feeding would rate? With a male vampire? Who is equally naked? Now picture being caught and ridiculed by the one person you loved the last decade of your life. And the one you just allowed this enormous intimacy with, not only not standing by your side, but joining in. Do I have to get any blunter?

 

Both looked horrified at her. “Your honor, I rest my case!”

 

Vicki sat down heavily. “It was only supposed to be a joke!”

 

“Well that one backfired!”

 

“I don’t know about you, Vicki, but I for one would like to return to Mike and clarify this misunderstanding so it won’t fester.”

 

“You’re right, Henry, let’s go!”

 

***

 

Mike did not go to Dave’s after all. He called him instead and after that Kate, to assure them that he was all right.

 

Wanting a little peace and solitude, he went for a walk downtown, looking at the lights of the city. He did not know why but after some time he could not shake the feeling of being followed. And when he walked past the Hard Rock Café, he was suddenly joined by a stranger.

 

“Beautiful evening, is it not?” Seeing the conspicuous pale skin, Mike had a terrible suspicion.

 

“As a matter of fact it is,” he answered politely ”But you should see Toronto at dawn, when the sun is rising and just emerging over the great lake, painting the sky in pastel colors. That is real beauty to behold. If you would excuse me. It was nice meeting you, but I have to go.”

 

But Mike did not get far. Luckily, he managed to reach inside the pocket of his jacket undetected and dial Vicki on speed dial before the stranger could utter in a hypnotic voice:

 

“No. You want to stay with me. We will take a little walk and then you will join me in my limousine.”

 

Mike stopped, looking blankly ahead, but soon started to blink. Trying to somehow walk away was fruitless for it was as if being held by invisible strings.

 

“Ah, I see you are a strong one!” The stranger now walked in front of him, black eyes meeting blue ones.

 

”You want to come with me! You will cease all resistance and follow me peacefully.”

 

But when the vampire moved Mike did not follow. His whole body shook with the effort of resisting the hypnotic command, but somehow it worked. The dark haired man chuckled amused.

 

“Ah, yes, Fitzroy has always had a keen sense of finding worthy companions,” he mustered Mike from head to toe, “and such a beauty you are!”

 

He drew closer now standing right in front of the taller blond and smelling the detective’s neck. Mike could do nothing against him, for his body did not obey him anymore.

 

“I look forward to tasting you!” The vampire whispered in Mike’s ear.

 

“God! NO.” Mike pressed somehow forth, which resulted only in the vampire laughing and pressing a kiss right on the detective’s neck. There he stopped again, smelling one particular spot in-depth.

 

“So, he tasted you… All right, I will respect that claim – for now.” 

 

The last thing Mike remembered was a hit to the back of his head.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: When I wrote this, I had not been able to watch the last two episodes, we therefore will pretend that Augustus is not an old, black dude. ;-p

Vicki and Henry had made it to Mike’s house only to realize that he was not there anymore.

 

Disappointed and even a little aggravated by the detective’s behavior, they were on the way to Henry’s condo when Vicki’s phone suddenly rang. It was Mike. Just as Vicki was about to tell him a thing or two, she realized that she was overhearing a conversation. She quickly put on speaker so that Henry too could overhear what was being said.

 

Both were flabbergasted when they realized that Mike was being kidnapped by another vampire. And Henry was double furious. It happened not only right under his nose but was committed by a supposed friend! Why would Augustus do something like that? It could not be a territorial challenge. As far as Henry knew, Augustus would not dream of vacating his hunting grounds. It also could not be a question of power status since the Roman was one of the oldest vampires he knew. Henry was an infant in comparison so what could have caused this strange behavior?

 

It was torture to hear what was happening and not be able to do a damn thing about it. Henry was only happy that he indirectly had provided Mike with protection for at least a day or two, for the vampire’s code of honor allowed a former donor at least a day’s break to provide the body time to replenish itself before another could claim the human.

 

Fortunately the old Centurion was all for honor and respect, otherwise Mike could already have been dead.

 

But what had surprised Henry the most was Mike’s ability to withstood Augustus’s thrall. The older vampire was exceedingly powerful and even a weak mind push should have been sufficient to force his will upon a human. That Mike had been able to do so was very peculiar.

 

A loud ‘crunch’ snapped Henry out of his thoughts, followed by a sudden busy signal. This did not bode well! The phone must have been found.

 

Vicki looked at him stunned. This could not be happening! Not now, when their last encounter with Mike ended so unfortunately. Henry could smell her fear and when he looked up, he beheld a sight he had never seen before; arms tightly wound around her own body, lips quivering a bit and eyes as big as a deer’s caught in headlights. Vicki was terrified.

 

“We will find him!” he said trying to console her.

 

***

 

Mike woke to the feeling of being surrounded by softness. He had been placed in an enormous bed that was covered in silk sheets… blood-red silk sheets. Could it become any more clichéd? The room he was in was very elegant with stylish designer furniture, but was hopelessly dominated by the bed he was lying on; a bed which was easily twice his height in length and width. But what was the most intriguing part was the room itself; the two walls formed a wide angle and were connected by a seemingly endless, rounded bank of windows which allowed a spectacular view, but that in itself was not too out of the ordinary. No, it was the floor, for the windows’ view was not cut off by the floor.

 

Instead Mike was able to see a seemingly endless way down, which caused him a slight feeling of vertigo, but provided him with his indisputable location. He was, believe it or not, being held captive in a bedroom inside none other but the CN Tower. Figures that a vampire had a secret hideaway in plain sight of the public!

 

Another thing he realized was that he was not wearing any clothes, not even his underwear! What was it with vampires that they seemed to have to strip him naked?!

 

At that moment a door was opened and in walked his captor. For the first time Mike took real notice of the man, or creature. He stood at about 6 feet, with dark brown, almost black hair, which was a little longer than his own and slight wavy. The body, which was now only covered by soft looking, tight fitting, black trousers and an open, flowing, gold and bronze dressing-gown, was very fit, but on the lean side. Each muscle seemed carved out of cream-colored marble and reminded Mike of an Italian statue of old. And the face too was remarkable with high cheekbones, a straight nose and full, pouty lips. The chin was slightly dimpled and the jaw square. Finely arched dark eyebrows, one of which was now raised, amused by Mike’s survey, were enthroned on a high brow above glittering, good natured, warm, brown eyes, framed by sinfully, long and full black lashes.

 

Opening his arms wide, the vampire made a deliberate, slow spin, until he was once again face to face with Mike.

 

“So do I have your approval?”

 

“I did not know you needed it.” Mike paused then continued, indicating his own unclothed state, “Nor my consent, as it would seem.” 

 

“Now, dear detective, you misunderstand! I merely had to make sure you had no other knickknacks on you seeing that your phone had been broadcasting our whole conversation – smart move, by the way, smart, but really foolish!”

 

“How so?” Mike answered defiantly. This put a smile on the vampire’s face, showing off straight, flawless, white teeth.

 

Like a taskmaster talking to his wayward pupil, he answered: “Now really, you can not possibly believe that it does your friends any good to know what has transpired, do you? They are in no position to help you. Even if they were to find our whereabouts, our princeling would never challenge me. He would not survive that.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Mike could not keep the sarcastic “humble, aren’t you?!” inside.

 

The next moment he found himself back on his back, the other male only inches from him.

 

“Humility is one of the first things to go when you live to see empires rise and fall.” Then the vampire drew back a little to look at Mike’s exposed skin. When this made Mike blush, he grinned again “as is shame.”

 

“Do you mind?!” said Mike, getting aggravated by the audacity of the brunette, pushing him off of him. Vampire or not, nobody had the right to harass Mike like that.

 

The vampire only laughed, while lying down next to Mike.

 

“Such spirit! You are not afraid of me at all, are you?” Saying this, brown eyes turned black and teeth elongated.

 

Mike’s pulse accelerated and hammered wildly when the vampire started to descend to his neck. But whatever the vampire had planned, Mike’s head was suddenly but carefully pushed aside, leaving his throat open to the vampire’s view.

 

“Who did this?” the vampire asked in an almost angry way, drawing fingertips along the scar tissue Henry’s blood loss induced attack had left. Mike shuddered. Those were memories he most definitely did not want to recall. Jerking his head free from the other man’s grasp, he spoke with barely contained rage. ”NONE of your business!!!” and turned on his side, facing away from the stunned vampire. A strong hand on his shoulder made him almost jump.

 

“Michael – may I call you Michael? My name is Augustus by the way…” Mike did not react, but his whole body was tense, as if ready to pounce if needed. “Michael, it indeed is my business.” He continued “You see even among vampires, there are regulations to uphold for the safety of the species. We cannot haphazardly sink our fangs into everything that moves and we certainly cannot maim our donors like that. It is in a symbiotic relationship we have. They give us their blood and we give them pleasure in return. The times of unrestrained killing are long gone. We live now with the humans and have to behave accordingly! So, who did this?”

 

Mike still did not turn around, but Augustus heard him ask “What does it matter? What’s done is done. I live, end of story.”

 

A cold palm turned his head until he looked the other man in the eye “Is it?”

 

Mike was surprised when he saw genuine concern in the brown eyes, which as he only now was able to see, had golden spots in their midst. Those eyes looked right into his soul and he felt compelled to say the truth, but just could not bring himself to utter the words. And what would he say? That he now knew it could be different… that he had allowed the same vampire who had put these marks on his neck to drink from him again. More so. He had, for a blessed few moments, believed that maybe, just maybe, that person could feel ‘something’ for him? Mike would not be surprised if Vicki and Henry did do nothing. After all, what better way to get rid of him? He had always been the odd one out. What did it matter to them, now that they could be together undisturbed?!

 

Mike knew if they could they would do something, even if it was only out of obligation, but the part inside of him, which still hurt from their earlier encounter, was not so sure.

 

Maybe it would be better to simply let this new vampire drink his blood and be done with it. After all, there was nothing left to live for anymore; no job, no Vicki and – Mike had to admit to himself that in the end he had cared, which was why it now hurt so much – no Henry.

 

Augustus was stunned by the swift change of emotions he witnessed, starting with uncertainty changing to self-hate and disgust, morphing to bitterness and disappointment, to eventually end in resignation and heart-breaking sadness. Those beautiful, blue eyes looked so lost that it hurt and when a single tear traveled down a chiseled cheek, the vampire drew the human in a strong embrace. How could this man be so strong and at the same time so fragile? What had happened to cause him so much distress? Keeping Mike in his arms Augustus whispered hypnotizing in his ear:

 

“Sleep now. When you next awake all will be better!” and to the vampire’s surprise and satisfaction, this time the mortal did not resist his thrall.

 

In the east he could make out the first signs of the coming dawn and although he knew it to be a foolish notion and great risk, he did not want to leave the detective alone. Upon a push on a button hidden inside his expensive gold watch, mechanical blends shut out the deadly rays of light. Quickly he discarded his robe, before he lay back and, with Mike still in his arms and resting on his chest, he made sure the blond was covered up. His last thoughts, before succumbing to his death-like sleep, were how nice the sleeping man felt in his arms and that, when he got Christina in his hands, he would make her pay for dragging him into all of this.

 

***

 

At the same time in another equally dark bedroom lay another pair, holding on to each other. Vicki had been livid the rest of the night. They had tried to track Mike’s cell phone, only to find it crushed at the side of a road, most likely thrown out of a moving car. And the search for real estate owned by the other vampire had also come up empty. After all, how would they know under which alias to search? It was hopeless and Henry was more than concerned, even if he did not show it in front of Vicki. Their only chance was for Augustus to come to them and reveal his intentions. Hopefully this involved a living Mike.

 

Mike… Despite having a sleeping Vicki in his arms, Henry was not content. He remembered the taller and harder body pressed against his own, how the blond had looked coming undone and especially that one moment, when he had told him he had found a new reason to live, namely Henry. Lord, how could it have gone from that wonderful moment down the drain in only so few hours?

 

Henry’s last thought before dying for the day was:

 

‘Mike, where are you?’


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting and at the same time at two different locations of town a renewing breath of life was taken in.

 

***

 

Augustus, was a little relieved that he was still in one piece. Even if he had not really thought the blond detective a coldhearted murderer, did he indeed know to what extent a human could be driven, given the right provocation. On what he had not counted was a freshly groomed, inquisitive man watching him with interest. Was this the same man, he had held last night? Was this man the real Michael Celluci? Alive, vibrant, curious…

 

“So how does it feel to die and be reborn each day? Looks a little like Highlander if you ask me. Does it hurt?”

 

Now if this was not charming. “Good morning, or should I better say evening to you too, Detective Celluci! I see you are in good spirits. What have you been doing while I slept?” 

 

“Oh, nothing really. I searched an exit or other means to escape, the switch to open the windows - you know, I really missed the sun all of a sudden. Somehow I could find neither so after a few hours of exploring your humble abbot, I simply made myself comfortable.”

 

“As you should have! Mi casa, es su casa! And did you find anything of interest, dear detective, beside me, of course?” grinned the vampire, as he lazily put one well muscled arm under his head, finding this almost daring personage very intriguing.

 

Mike only rolled his eyes. Vampires certainly had no self-esteem issues!

 

“Well I have to say you have an impressive home!” The vampire inclined his head in thanks “And even though my Latin is a bit rusty, I did find some very interesting diaries telling the tale of a noble-born centurion who lead Rome to many victories until he invaded Transylvania and suddenly fell ill. Imagine that!“

 

Augustus chuckled, able to well imagine the mortal’s next line of thoughts.

 

“Yes, funny that, but I have to disappoint you. If you had you read a little further, you would soon have discovered that said centurion recovered to fight another war in the east. And before you ask, there is no Count Dracula, a least not in the Bram Stokerian way. And if there had been one, he certainly would not be my maker, for I am far older than Vlad Tepes.”

 

The last bit seemed to pay back the mortal for his earlier miscalculation and the interested gleam was stronger than before. So - Augustus, thought to himself, have I caught your interest. Soon, my beautiful friend, very soon…‘

 

***

 

When Henry woke, Vicki was already gone. He called at her office and was soon bombarded with questions from an exited Coreen who had been researching Augustus the whole day and had found the most intriguing story. Stopping her in her enthusiastic recount, Henry proised her to be over in a few minutes after having dressed and eaten.

 

Eaten. Henry hoped that Mike was still under his claim’s protection, for even the thought of the other vampire touching Mike made his teeth elongate in fury. How dare Augustus do such a thing, in his town, none the less, to his... well, that was still to be seen... Still, Henry had the older rights to the mortal even if only to snack on him.

A snack: was that all, the detective was to him? Henry was not sure anymore. Only a few nights ago he would not have mourned the human’s absence from his life. It certainly would make his relationship with Vicki a lot clearer. Henry was not so naïve to think it would automatically result in Vicki committing herself to him. No, it was quite obvious that his lady love had problems to settle for one mate. But what he now was starting to get a clue was how very subtly the other man had indirectly co-directed his existence in Toronto for the last few months. He had even asked the mortal for help against another vampire instead of asking Vicki. Even though it was to protect her, it also was because Henry had realized that Mike indeed was good at his job and even more importantly, could be trusted. That case had changed a lot in the way they saw one another and after Henry had realized his growing respect and admiration for the other man, he had withdrawn, for if had Christina known, she would have surely turned ‘such fine a specimen’ as Mike, who was already in enough trouble because of his relationship with Vicki. He had not needed even more attention. Yes, Mike…

 

Smooth, skin under his lips; an Adam’s apple bobbling as the man swallowed one last time before deadly fangs sank into his throat and a soundless scream was uttered. Arms surrounding Henry, holding him tight, pressing twin arousals against each other, moving faster and faster to reach that one goal… ‘Uuuhhhhrrrrrrrrrr’ head thrown back, lips wet and slightly parted, as a magnificent peace of manhood wept spurt after spurt of hot, milky white, salty tears of happiness. Lips kissing his throat, greedily sucking and a last final bite triggering his own release ‘Gooood, MIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEEEE!’

 

Lord, what was this? The vampire panted as just the memory of their short time together made him unbearable hard within seconds and crave for another go! No, definitely not just a snack. But was it more than plain old lust? It has been so long since Henry had allowed humans so close to him and now he was not quite sure what to feel anymore. Hunger. He had to feed. Certainly he would be able to think clearer after having some nourishment!

 

***

 

 

An hour later the vampire arrived at the office, sated though still slightly frustrated.

 

“Henry! Finally! You won’t believe what I found out!” jumped an obviously excited gothette in his direction, before he could even say ‘Hello’ to the clearly amused, blond woman who looked far better than the night before. Had they found something to warrant that satisfied smirk on her face? Suddenly as anxious as the young assistant, Henry sat down, ready to listen to what they had discovered.

 

In the year 214, a baby boy was born to an obscure provincial family, who named him Augustus. His father was tenant to a senator named Aurelius, who gave his name to the family and treated the child as his own. The boy was tutored by the finest teachers to become a senator and take a seat in the senate, but it was not to be. A perfidious plot robbed his benefactor and with him the family of all their wealth and status. Augustus, barely 15, enrolled in the army to redeem his name. Over the years he rose in rank and proved himself a true leader and strategist, who surpassed seasoned warlords at a very young age. He soon got to lead his own campaign and conquered countless lands in the name of Rome for which he was highly rewarded.

 

But his greatest triumph and treasure was his marriage to Ulpia, the daughter of Ulpius Crinitus and one year later the birth of his firstborn son Marius. Marius was his father’s pride and joy and no matter how much Augustus had to travel he always made it home in less than a year to celebrate his wife’s and son’s birthdays. But as all good things come to an end this, too, was not to last. Pregnant with their second child, his wife was sleeping, awaiting her husband’s return for the festivities, when their villa was breached. A loyal slave was able to save the son by using a secret passage, but the wife in her condition could not run from her attackers. She cut her wrists and choose her own and her unborn child’s death in favor of humiliation, captivity, and being used against her husband.

 

The following night Augustus arrived home, finding his house in ruins, smoke still rising to the sky and the body of his beloved, beautiful wife disfigured and maimed. He swore vengeance for the desecration and it is said that he wept a week for the loss of his family. He never took a wife again.

 

“Oh, isn’t it romantic?” Coreen sighed, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.

 

Twin nods were her answer before both Vicki and Henry asked at the same time:

“What became of the son?” they grinned sheepishly at each other. Great minds think alike.

 

“Oh, yes, the son. You see the slave who took the boy had been rescued by Augustus, for he was to be put to death for disobeying his previous owner, but Augustus bought him for a ridiculously high sum…”

 

“And?!”

 

“Well,” Coreen knew she had their undivided attention and milked it for all she could. “He was not born a slave, but had been captured during a war in the North; a Goth to be exact.”

 

“Ah, let me guess. Said slave had a loyal family, ready to spring him from his captivity, waiting for him in front of the gates!”

 

Coreen grinned. “Not quite, but he had a brother, a leader and great warrior for their people, who caught them on their way to what is now north Germany. Said brother treasured honor above all else and took the son as his own until the moment he could reunite him with his father.”

 

“Coreen!” Again both voices could be heard, though this time slightly impatient.

 

“All right, all right! In the following years Augustus wreaked havoc on his enemies. He found out who was responsible for his family’s death and avenged them in the bloodiest way, but even this never brought him peace. He worked himself hard, until eventually on a campaign to Dacia, which included today’s Transylvania, he fell mysteriously ill. Nobody seemed able to cure him…”

 

“Now wait a second. You are not implying what I think you are, are you?” Vicki cut into the narration.

 

“Vicki, please look at the timeline!” Henry only shook his head. “And, no, there is no Count Dracula among us. Coreen, please continue.”

It was during a stormy night that Augustus, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, shaken by a heavy fever, was visited by a tall, golden- haired warrior. This warrior spoke to him in a tongue he could not understand and gave him a mysterious fluid to drink.  
The next morning Augustus was healed. He searched everywhere for the stranger, but the man was nowhere to be found and a battle in the east called the General back to the battlefield where he was victorious once again.

 

This battle would be his last for quite some time, for Augustus was obsessed with finding his savior and wandered the north to find him. Accompanied by only a few loyal followers, the Roman would always run into trouble sooner or later. One night when they made camp in a secluded clearing, they were surrounded by a bunch of wild-looking warriors and brought in front of what appeared to be a high council of sorts. Men in white garments with long, white beards and keen blue or green eyes looked at him speculatively. They were taken into well-built log homes and were served wine and food, only the finest as it seemed. For days they waited but a decision was yet to be made.

 

That is until one evening when the moon stood high and full in the sky, he and all his companions were seized and taken to a strange place. Enormous stones stood in a circle and in its midst was one mighty altar stone. Augustus had a bad feeling about this and when he was singled out and taken to the stone he knew without a doubt that he was intended to be a sacrifice, for whatever gods they worshiped. Realizing this, he struggled and was able to free himself of those leading him to the stone. He managed to fend off a few more, but was soon overpowered and laid on the altar stone.

 

Just at the moment a wicked, sharp looking sickle was to descend upon his neck, a bronze sword deflected the blow. Aghast Augustus followed the line of the sword up a well-muscled arm to a broad shoulder and a square jaw to the face of the one he had searched for the last few months. Golden hair cascaded in untamed locks down to the middle of his back, shining in the moonlight and the fierce gaze he knew to be as blue as the sky in high summer was directed to his executioner as an enraged full, deep voice spoke loud and clear, gesturing to somewhere left to him and another equally tall but slightly smaller built and short-haired man came forward. Augustus recognized him as Raginmar, his old slave. And in seeing those two standing next to each other, Augustus was sure that they had to be related, because the resemblance was remarkable.

 

After a few further words from both, his wrists and ankles were freed. A strong hand was offered to help him up. Augustus was amazed by the height of his savior, who towered easily two heads above him. He uttered a breathless ‘thanks’, which was answered by a noncommittal ‘hmph’ and a slightly inclined head before the warrior turned and vanished into the darkness from where he came.

 

“My brother does not mean to be rude. He simply does not understand your language very well and has had a few bad experiences with Romans.”

 

“As have you, my dear Raginmar, yet you still speak to me,” answered Augustus, shaking his former servant’s hand in greeting. ”I am happy to see you well. I believed all dead and now you save my life! I am deeply indebted to you, my dear friend!”

 

The Goth led him to what appeared to be a small village where fires glowed and children were playing, while women cooked or busied themselves in other ways.

 

“I merely repaid my debt to you. As far as I am concerned, we are even! And,“ he now motioned to a small dark-haired boy, who was playing with a blond and red-haired one, “I believe there is someone you would like to meet!”

 

Augustus was speechless as he beheld his son, alive and well! Without thinking he spoke, “Marius?”

 

Hearing his name uttered the boy turned around and was overwhelmed at the sight of his long lost father. “Papa! Papa!” He ran to the man who now also went in the child’s direction. Kneeling down he caught the boy in a crushing embrace, tears of joy running down both their faces.

 

From the shadows a content, but slightly sad face looked upon the reunion of father and son and whispered as a second shadow joined him “It is done. They are reunited as it should be and I can finally return to my warriors!”

 

“Stop fooling yourself, brother. I know how much you have come to like the little rascal and I am sure, if you were to take a little time, you would find his father equally worth your time. He is a fair and just man!”

 

“He is Roman!” was the only angry answer, before the tall blond stormed away.

 

***

 

“It is said that Augustus soon won the hearts of most of the village… all but his savior, who still was leary of him.”

 

“And? That can’t be all! I mean, hey, when did he become a vampire and what has that to do with Mike and his being kidnapped?!”

 

“Oh, that…”

 

“Yes! Jesus, girl, although it is a nice story… well not so nice, but interesting…our main concern to find Mike and rescue him! For all we know he could be next on this Augustus’ menu, so wh-“

 

“Vicki, think!” Henry cut her short. “I believe this is important. We know he has to have a motive and even though I still have no clue what it could possibly be, it never hurts to know one’s enemy!”

 

“Well spoken, my lord!” Coreen said looking defiantly at her boss.

 

Seeing this, Henry smiled: “Then, please, continue, my lady!”

 

****

 

They had spoken for sometime, but whatever Mike tried, the vampire seemed to anticipate each and every trick whenever he tried to coax any kind of information out of him. Eventually the human gave in – for the moment – and was slightly embarrassed when his stomach rumbled loudly, announcing his hunger.

 

The vampire stood. “Forgive me my neglect. I sometimes forget how often the human body needs to be fed. What may I offer you? Any preferences?”

 

“Well, since you ask so nicely, I like Chinese!”

 

“Yea, I too, although I still prefer Italian if I have a choice.” The vampire grinned wickedly.

 

“Funny. I assume you aren’t speaking about the food. Am I right?”

 

“Oh, certainly, only nothing you would consider palatable. But enough about that. Any restaurant in particular you prefer? No? Well, why don’t you look at the menus on the table and make your choices. I will be with you in a moment.

 

He left the room and Mike to his choices. Longingly Mike looked at the phone standing next to the bed, but unfortunately it did not work. Or it did, then only with a special code he did not know, as he had discovered earlier in the day, and was therefore useless to him. Were the others looking for him? And if they were, was there even the slightest chance of them finding him here? Resigned Mike sank back onto the bed, takeout menu in hand. What was he supposed to do? He felt helpless and alone. Was this how his life would end, with Chinese takeout as a last meal?

 

Lost in thought, he looked out at the horizon, still seeing the last remnants of the sunset coloring the heaven violet and blue with some grey wisps of clouds, here and there. Grey, like the eyes of another vampire he knew, which made his heart heavy. What did the last night mean? Mike was not sure. On the one hand he could handle a one night stand, even if he normally did not even consider one, but on the other hand it had not felt like one and had it not been for Vicki interrupting them, Mike was almost certain that neither the royal undead nor he would have left the bed for the following hours.

 

He remembered the soft skin under his touch slowly becoming warmer and the dreamy look Henry had had when he slowly calmed down… the way he had looked so young and innocent, almost fragile, as he unconsciously played with Mike’s hair. The way those lush lips had felt on his own had driven Mike near mad before he had eventually been bitten… - and that bite! It had been nothing like the first one. Only the slightest hint of pain as the skin was broken, but everything that followed had been a spectacle for his senses and with it all - this connection, this feeling of belonging. Maybe this was what puzzled Mike so much. Did he really want to belong to the vampire? And even more important, would the vampire want him?

 

Augustus reentered the room without Mike realizing it and looked at the blond man lying on his bed, lost in thought. It had been a long time since he had felt this drawn to a human and Augustus was not surprised that it was this human who caught his eye, this man who resembled his former lover so much they almost looked alike. Michael, maybe he was heaven-sent, to rescue Augustus from the boredom of eternal life, but this man was plagued by something -, or maybe someone else, if he read the human’s body language correct. Was he really this insecure? Did he not know how very desirable he was? When the human let out a heartfelt sigh Augustus took a step closer to the bed.

 

“You are very beautiful, my friend. Whoever makes you sigh like that surely must have lost his mind not to appreciate such loyal spirit as in yourself.”

 

Mike did not turn around when he answered.

 

“Are you reading my mind, vampire? How do you know it is not something all together different that makes me sigh?” the blond now turned looking at the brunette challenging.

 

Not taking the bait Augustus merely grinned “Surely it is not this hard a choice of whether to chose Chicken Kung-Pao or Chop-Suey. Therefore I dare to venture a guess that the problem lies in the region of the heart, which in your case seemed a bit heavy as I already realized last evening when I caught you on the street. You do not strike me as someone to let down his guard easily. Am I correct? Come, dear detective, let me help you recover your spirited self, starting by getting you something to eat. I too am often depressed when having fed too little, but look at me now! All my lovable, gorgeous self at your command!”

 

This actually won him a reluctant smile from the mortal. Yes, he would see to it that Michael did not think of the bastard prince too much, for even if he could not win the man’s affections, he would at least like to win his friendship for he already liked the other male very much. The only problem still clouding his mind was the shadow named Christina that hid in the background and threatened the life of his beloved Marcus.

 

How much he loved that boy who was the mirror image of his long dead son Marius. Was it a coincidence that in this century he would not only find the reincarnation of his son but also of his lover? No, he did not think so. Fate allowed herself a crude joke at his expense, or maybe it was her way of showing him that life never was predictable and hope should be the last thing to lose, if ever!

 

Realizing this he made a decision.

 

“Let’s forget the take out! We’ll go out for dinner and if you behave nicely I might even consider inviting your friends!”

 

Mike looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “You… - What?”

 

Augustus laughed at the detective’s utter surprise and then said leeringly, “Or would you rather dine here alone, just the two of us, maybe even in my decadent comfortable bed?”

 

“No, no thanks I would prefer the restaurant, not that your company is not, ahm, intriguing, but Chinese definitely tastes best freshly served!”

 

“It is alright, Michael!” The vampire took Mike’s hand and drew soft circles on it, “I was serious about what I said!”

 

With this, he let go of the blond’s hand and went to his walk-in closet to retrieve a dark brown leather jacket. Paired with his wild dark hair and a pair of designer sunglasses, he looked like the embodiment of an Italian gigolo.

 

“Andiamo, bello!”

 

Amused, Mike shook his head as he grabbed his coat and followed the energized immortal.

 

***

 

And then…

 

RING, RING! A phone call interrupted Coreen’s narration.

 

“Vicki Nelson Investigations. How may I help you?”

 

“Golden Palace in 30 minutes. Bring your royal friend!” was all that was said, leaving the three friends speechless. But they soon recovered from their stupor and Henry and Vicki gathered their jackets, hoping against hope that Mike was still unharmed and whatever they encountered would bring him back home safely.


	5. Chapter 5

The Golden Palace was an unexpectedly elegant, but intimate, little place situated in a teahouse in the heart of a Chinese garden area. The surroundings were very beautiful and invited the visitor into another world. Bonsais, little Buddhas, and many whispering water plays could be found if you took a walk over red round bridges along cherry trees and ponds covered with water lilies. This place must truly be magnificent when everything was in full bloom! Henry would make sure to return. It certainly would be inspiring. Maybe his next villain would be a Chinese sorcerer…

 

They were even more surprised after they entered the place. What had at first looked to be a small understated building turned out to be merely the entrance hall. It seemed they were expected, for a young, pretty, delicate Chinese woman immediately left her spot behind a beautifully carved reception desk which depicted dragons flying through clouds around a misty mountain in which mighty tigers and peaceful panda bears could be spotted in the foliage. After she reached them, they were greeted with a graceful bow and friendly, slightly accented “Welcome”.

 

Whereas Vicki simply nodded in greeting, Henry bowed in return. They were thanked with an endearing smile and she motioned them to follow her.

 

“I am happy you are here. The master already announced your arrival and asked me to escort you to the palace. He is looking forward to meeting you, as I am sure is his companion. I understand you are friends. Correct?”

 

Both were speechless for a moment, with Vicki mouthing ‘master’ and Henry raising a questioning eyebrow. The young women made it sound like a social call, like a visit from friends? And what exactly did she mean by companion? Mike was a kidnapping victim, a prisoner of sorts, right? After a quick look at each other, communicating that they would go along with this façade, they only nodded in affirmation, but did not elaborate and followed her in silence. It took longer than anticipated, for the area was huge. 

 

From the entrance hall, they were led along canopied passages past multiple formidable pavilions, past what seemed to be a bathing and sauna area, to their final destination. It was indeed a golden palace, even if only illuminated by lanterns. Lights from within sparkled and shone and where the building was not golden, it shone through translucent, rice paper walls painted with animals or landscapes. The gold-coated wood was just like the darker mahogany from the lobby, carved with extraordinary craftsmanship, but instead of whole landscapes, the building consisted of nature’s creatures. The steps, for example, were river chutes in which Koi fish cavorted. Had it not been so well made, it would almost have been kitschy.

 

They had just entered when they heard a heartfelt laugh. Vicki could not believe her ears, but it was, without a doubt, Mike’s and when they drew closer they beheld the most unbelievable sight.

 

There, sitting on a padded cushion in front of a small, low table, the blond detective sat happily munching a spring role, while a dark-haired, admittedly very striking stranger (hey, it was no crime noticing the obvious!), animatedly told him a story. Seeing the pale skin and hearing the low growl next to her, Vicky did not have to guess who this stranger was. Augustus! 

 

***

 

A low growl tore Augustus out of this narration. He had been so engrossed in the tale and Mike’s reactions that he had not even noticed the other vampire’s or the female’s presence entering the building. Well, not that it mattered. Mike too had seen the newcomers and his whole body drew taunt. Augustus was happy to see how comfortable the detective seemed to have been in his presence, but was now puzzled by the blonde’s reaction; why would he freeze at the sight of his friends? He laid an encouraging hand on the mortal’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze before he turned and stood to greet his guests.

 

“Ah! I see you have found your way here. Welcome! Take a seat! What may I offer you? Miss Nelson, I have heard you share Michael’s liking of Chinese food. Would you care for a little something to eat? Yes?”

 

He clapped his hands twice and another Asian beauty appeared with a menu.

 

“Oh, and Henry! It is so nice to see you again. I simply am sad that it had to be under these circumstances. I am certain you already have dined and would not offend you by offering you something in your own hunting grounds, although I have… Oh, pardon me my lady, this is no talk for the table. “

 

Vicki only grinned, finding this man intriguing and Henry’s pissed off visage simply hilarious.

 

“Oh, no problem, after all we are in a restaurant. What better place to discuss exotic… food!” she smirked.

 

Uh uh, she was a feisty one! Augustus liked her already. No wonder Mike loved her. She was most entertaining though not really his type, as he preferred real blondes!

 

Henry glared at her, obviously displeased by her easy acceptance of the other vampire, and with the easy intimacy he had shared with Mike by touching his shoulder. So, Augustus thought, the prince did feel something for the detective… Heh, it would certainly be fun to discover just how deep those feelings ran…

 

So, when Augustus sat back down, he “purely accidentally” brushed the mortal man’s knee. Henry, seeing no scandalized reaction from Mike, narrowed his eyes. It was only a momentary glitch in his emotionless mask, but it lasted long enough for Augustus to detect.

 

They had a pleasant conversation over dinner and all but Henry seemed to enjoy themselves. Nonetheless, there was a tension between the three supposed friends that Augustus found strange. There must have been a falling out of some kind, but how could he help to fix it?

 

“If you would excuse me for a minute, I have some business to attend to. I am sure I can trust you to – stay.” The last bit was spoken with vampire compulsion. It was so strong even Henry felt a slight tug and Vicki, for the first time, simply glanced blankly ahead. Mike only blinked for a second.

 

“I’ll be but a minute!” grinned the dark haired vamp before he disappeared.

 

***

 

“So…” Vicki tried to break the ice when it became obvious that neither Mike nor Henry would talk first. “He is quite the charmer, not what I had expected when we came here.”

 

There was still no response from the men. Mike kept staring into the flame of the candle burning in the center of the table. Henry was observing the human as if he was searching for something on the other male’s person.

 

“O-K-,“Vicki said, more to herself than to the other two. She waited for another two minutes for the men to see reason. When they showed no sign of making an effort, Vicki had had enough.

 

“Oh, for heavens sake, would you two stop the silent treatment already?! Look, Mike, I am really sorry there’s been a misunderstanding, but I didn’t mean to belittle you in any way. I realize you might have misunderstood my teasing from yesterday, but I really only meant for it to be fun! And, say what you want, but the two of you in bed together are a pretty hot sight!” 

 

This got Mike’s attention. Vicki was apologizing to him? He must be dreaming! But what was the last bit about? And what did he supposedly misunderstand?

 

Vicki saw the blonde’s confusion and realized she had to spell it out for him.

 

“Look, I was so surprised by what I saw when I walked in on the both of you yesterday that I might have said something you possibly misunderstood.”

 

He continued looking puzzled.

 

“Liked how the ‘new’ sight is something I like to see?” she prompted, which made Mike’s back go straight and his eyes return to the flame.

 

Vicki only shook her head in resignation.

 

“I meant the two of you in bed TOGETHER, you hard-headed moron!”

 

Hearing this Mike looked up and found a strangely warm glance directed at him.

 

“Do you honestly think so little of me, Mike, that you believed I could ever treat you like that?” For the first time in a long while Mike saw her love for him reflected in her beautiful eyes and had it not hurt so much, he would have been ashamed. However, since it had, he simply gave her a hesitant, bashful smile.

 

“Now, had it been your police work –“

 

“Vicki!” he admonished her.

 

“Never think so low of you or me again!” She softly traced his cheekbone with her hand, making him lean into it.

 

“You know, I always loved your hot, little bod!” she said grinning as Mike suddenly sat up, turning a fantastic shade of red.

 

***

 

Augustus had to bite his tongue hearing her last few words. How right she was! Well, one down, one to go!

 

***

 

Vicki soon excused herself to go to the ladies room, which left the two men alone. Again an uncomfortable silence fell.

 

Henry knew this was his chance to make amends, but since seeing Mike with Augustus and seeing the blond’s unreserved laugh and seeing him being touched by the other vampire, something had started to stir inside of him. He wanted to snap at the detective, wanted to scream at him for socializing with the enemy! Henry was speechless when he realized that he was jealous!

 

“How are you, Michael? Has he harmed you in any way?” It finally spilled out of him.

 

For the first time, Mike gave him a cold, blue stare. The affection he had seen there just yesterday was completely gone and a carefully erected indifference met him like a brick wall. Henry would be lying if he denied that it did not hurt.

 

“I am well and unharmed. Thanks for inquiring,” was the cool response.

 

“Mike, please,“ Henry pleaded.

 

“What?!” came the fiery response. “What do you want from me? Are you telling me that I misunderstood your reaction too, Your Highness? Fancy that! All my mistake! And since we are on it, maybe I should instead apologize to you for the inconvenience of getting kidnapped. Did it ruin your evening with Vicki? Or could you even be bothered by something as marginal…“

 

Henry was in front of him before Mike could even blink and attacking his mouth with a fierce kiss, which the blond returned just as fiercely and almost punishingly. When they eventually had to part for air, Henry took hold of the taller man’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“Never doubt what we had! You are part of me now and I would sooner die than see you hurt! I knew I should not have left you like that, but if I may remind you, you asked US to leave. I even asked you again if you were sure.”

 

Mike nodded in acceptance and when Henry drew him in a hug he went with it, feeling like a foolish teenage schoolboy, but at the same time more relieved than he had ever felt.

 

“Ohhhhh, my boys have made up. About time!” Vicky said, winking at Augustus who accompanied her back to the table.

 

Henry did not know if it was a figment of his jealous mind, but he could have sworn the smile Augustus now wore was not quite as welcoming as before.

 

They sat back down and after a pregnant pause the older vampire announced:

 

“Now, that all misunderstandings have been resolved, I offer an alliance, for we have, as it would seem, a common enemy.”

***


	6. Chapter 6

All three pairs of eyes were glued to him and Augustus basked in the attention.

 

‘Didn’t expect that now, did you?’ he thought to himself, smirking.

 

“Ahem, I am sorry but did I hear you right? You want our help?” Vicki pointed a finger between Henry and herself, “…after kidnapping – our - friend?”

 

‘Try lover,’ Augustus thought.

 

“No, Miss Nelson, not help. I need your agreement to play along as I stage my ingenious plan,” he smiled.

 

“Humble, aren’t you?”

 

“Vicki! Don’t go there!” Mike interrupted to Augustus’ amusement.

 

“And what would this grand scheme be? And even more importantly, who is this mysterious foe? Forgive my misunderstanding but until now I thought you were the villain in this play.”

 

Henry replied sarcastically. He did not like the way Mike interacted with the older vampire. Did not like it at all!

 

“Now, Henry, you don’t have to be so offended. And you should have known that I would not have done such a thing as kidnapping the detective without a deeper motivation! Although…” he now turned to Mike and smiled at him, “then I would have missed meeting this extraordinary man and that would have been a shame indeed!”

 

Vicki bit her tongue to keep from laughing as Augustus so openly flirted with Mike. It was just too amusing! Especially seeing that Mike was both proud and bashful, which showed in the lovely reddish color his cheeks had turned. It made Vicki want to hug him. And the best part was Henry’s reaction. He desperately wanted to play the gracious prince, but you could clearly see the strain on his face!

 

“But to answer your question, the mastermind behind all this is none other than your precious sire!”

 

Henry was speechless and Vicki’s eye started to twitch at the mention of that bitch. She wished her a wonderful day in the sun!

 

“She took something of great importance to me and threatened its destruction if I did not meet her demands. Christina simply wants the lovely Ms Nelson here to leave you or watch her ex-lover die, which I simply can’t allow.”

 

This time Augustus put a hand on Mike’s shoulder and Vicki was sure Henry’s eyes darkened at the gesture and sentiment.

 

“So what do you propose we do?” the younger vampire practically spit out, gaining a disapproving look from the blond detective.

 

“First of all, we behave like nothing has changed. Then, in a few days, we will meet pretending that Vicki has surrendered and that the two of you are over. You, Henry, will play the heartbroken prince and I am sure Christina will visit you to pick up the pieces of your broken heart after she closes the deal with me. After my object of interest is secured, it would be my pleasure to help you punish her in any way you’d like!”

 

“And then you will leave my territory and not return unless invited?”

 

“Or the proper announcements are made, should I need to visit your city. Of course. You have my word!”

 

Henry was not completely satisfied with this plan, but he thought between the four of them they should be able to work it out. And Augustus would be in his debt, which was an invaluable boon. After all it never hurt to have powerful friends…

 

Vicki, seeing that the important part was now over, asked for the date and time for the ‘hand-over’.

 

“So, I’ll have to stay with you then?” asked Mike, not sure if he was all right with this part of the plan.

 

He had to admit that it was nice to be the center of attention for once, but when all was said and done, he actually only wanted to go home. But the thing was what would he be doing at home now that he had all this free time on his hands?

 

The short time with Augustus had made him curious. After all, the man was hundreds of years old! He must have seen so much and, to be honest, Mike liked the guy. He naturally realized that the vampire was shamelessly flirting with him, but somehow it didn’t make Mike uncomfortable. And the brunette had a way of making him laugh which, apart from Vicki, nobody else could do.

 

So would it really be so horrible to stay a few more days with him? To think about all the history he could learn! Mike was brought back to reality by an emphatic “No!”.

 

“No?” Both Augustus and Mike said simultaneously.

 

“No! He won’t stay with you! How do we know you will not harm or use him? And how do I know this is really necessary? I have not felt her presence in my city so how would she know what we are doing?”

 

Augustus only rolled his eyes. Jealousy, how sweet!

 

“Believe me, she will know! You try to ignore that she, as easily as any other person on this earth, can simply pay somebody to spy on me. And you could not locate one lone human in this whole city.”

 

Still the younger vamp looked unmoved.

 

“Henry, really, haven’t you realized by now that it is really hard for me to make Michael do anything he doesn’t want to? He is almost completely immune to my persuasion powers.”

 

“Really?” Vicki asked astounded since she so easily fell under the older vampire’s spell.

 

Mike only shrugged his shoulders bashfully.

 

“Regardless!”

 

Now even Vicki found this ridiculous.

 

“Henry! Come on! I thought we agreed with Augustus’ plan. What is the harm in Mike staying with him when Mike is immune? That is if you agree with that, Mike.”

 

“Yes, are you OK with this, Mike?” Henry asked testily.

 

“Jesus, stop treating me like child in a divorce case!” The blond finally snapped.

 

“I’ll stay with Augustus. And before you say anything further…“ he stopped the younger vampire’s protests, “think about it! It is only logical for me to stay with him.”

 

“First of all, we won’t risk being found out and I’m sure that didn’t even enter your mind. With him I am safe from being snatched by somebody or something else, which could be the case if Christina finds out I’m not staying with him. So, yes, excuse my selfishness, but I’d rather put my money on the ancient vampire. Sorry!”

 

And with that Mike stood up, threw his napkin on the table, and huffed out of the building.

 

“You know you screwed it up big time! Both of you!” Vicki snapped to the stunned vampires.

 

“Whew, I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes right now! You’ll have to do some serious groveling to get back in his good graces!”

 

She, too, stood up and prepared to leave, but then turned one last time.

 

“And Augustus? I wouldn’t try to flirt with him tonight anymore. You don’t want an angry Italian using a chair leg to stake you!”

 

This said she walked away.

 

Both vampires sat motionless, gazes locked and daring the other to look away first. Augustus found the display a bit childish but who was he to back down.

 

“If you so much as touch him…”

 

“I believe you have no say in that! If I choose to make advances on him it is his consent I will ask for, not yours!”

 

“He will not give it!”

 

“Well then this whole display is superfluous, isn’t it? You should have nothing to fear, although I somehow doubt that Mike would give a rat’s ass about what you feel at the moment!” Augustus answered smugly.

 

“Henry?!” insisted Vicki’s voice from the entrance.

 

“This is not over!” The younger vampire almost growled as he stood to leave.

 

“Hmmm, somehow I think it is!” the Roman answered, pointing in the part of the room where a slightly displeased Vicki stood tapping her foot in annoyance.

 

The last thing Augustus heard was a deep snarl before the other vampire speedily joined his female companion.

 

‘Well, if that wasn’t fun! I survived the green-eyed monster. Now let’s see how I fare with the blue-eyed beauty.’ he thought on his way out, following the enraged human’s trail and already thinking of ways to calm the savage beast.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike was furious!

 

Who did those two think they were?! Quarrelling over him like two children over a new toy. He was no object to be played with and then thrown in the corner when the novelty runs out! It was his decision to make where he wanted to stay and nobody, not even a prince of England, could command him otherwise!

 

Frustrated he stopped at a nice pond. It was a beautiful sight. The moon was reflecting on its smooth surface, crickets chirped in the distance, and from time to time a frog croaked.

 

Mike made his way to the shore and picked up a pebble. Pitching it into the pond, tiny waves spread in circles over the surface, disturbing the moon’s reflection.

 

He remembered doing this with his best friend when he was little. Ahhh, how he missed those times! The innocent of a child’s mind… Mike wished he, too, were still as innocent, especially concerning all things supernatural.

 

He picked up another stone, then another, and so forth, tossing them and letting his mind wander far from the things that troubled him.

 

This was how Augustus found him, looking out over the lake, body relaxed, and mind far away.

 

The vampire was once again struck at how alike Mike and his Sandulf looked. And when Mike realized that he was no longer alone and looked frowningly over his shoulder at Augustus, the vampire was transported back in time.

 

 

Trouble in the west required most of the warriors leave their homes to defend their families, which left Augustus and the older men as last battlement should the enemy break through. Augustus was surprised that he had been so easily accepted into their midst, but knew also that he was not completely trusted, for he had never been asked to fight.

 

Raginmar had told him that they did not want to put him in a position where he had to draw against a fellow countryman, unless completely necessary, but Augustus knew better.

 

It was Raginmar’s brother. He was the leader of the Goth warriors and no matter how much Augustus had tried, he had not been able to get in the blond giant’s good graces. The only thing connecting them was Marius, who had told his father everything about the moody warrior.

 

From those narrations the Roman got the impression that the tall man was not quite as bad as he wanted Augustus to believe. And those few times he had seen them together he clearly saw the care in those extremely blue eyes.

 

Augustus had been surprised to hear that Sandulf, that was the proud Goth’s name, had neither wife nor children. Raginmar evaded that discussion each time Augustus even came remotely close to asking.

 

It certainly was not for lack of interested women, because most awaited the blond’s every beck and call. So what other cause could be there? One thing was for sure, Sandulf loved children and they loved him. Whenever he was in the village they followed him wherever he went. He wrestled with them, taught them how to fight, and even danced with the young girls or let them braid his hair!

 

It was this secret side of him that tempted Augustus to keep trying and made him regret, for once, being a Roman.

 

A commotion on the other side of the town disturbed his thoughts. Quickly he searched for its source.

 

There, surrounded by the older men and thus shielded from prying glances, lay somebody. Augustus fought his way through the assembling crowd and was allowed to pass without objection. It was a very young man who could not have seen more than sixteen winters. Blood was streaming from his brow and he had a few shallow cuts all over his body. He must have run for a very long time because he was completely out of breath and had stumbled to his hands and knees in exhaustion. Regardless, he was frantically telling the village elders something Augustus could not understand. He had tried to learn their native language but he had not learned nearly enough.

 

From the angry tone and the gestures the boy used as he spoke, Augustus did not have to speak their language. It was clear the enemy was near and they had to vacate the village.

 

Without being asked, Augustus took charge. With Marius as his translator, he swiftly assigned tasks to each person and they made it to the emergency cave encampment within half an hour.

 

From there all they could do was wait. The hours seemed endless and now and then Augustus imagined he heard battle noises. His fingers itched for some action, but he also knew that he could not leave the people here alone.

 

Finally when the moon was at its peak, soft sounds could be heard and soon more than two dozen bloodied warriors stumbled through the cave entrance.

 

When Augustus spotted Raginmar among them, he swiftly ran to his friend’s side and helped him sit up. The Roman was more than thankful to see that the damage looked worse that it really was. Rising to fetch some water and cloth for cleaning the wounds, he halted when the Goth grabbed his wrist and looked at him pleadingly.

 

“My brother is still out there! He fought bravely and fought the enemy back with only a handful of his most trusted warriors. None of the others survived, but he was injured. Just now, as we were on our way back, a fallen soldier surprised one of our young warriors. My brother saw it and pushed the boy out of the way. The blade caught him instead before he could end the attacker’s life. Proud as he is he pretended that nothing was amiss but I know better! He had been behind me the whole time but now I can’t see him anywhere! Augustus, he can’t be far! I would go myself, but I have not enough strength left to carry him. Could you…”

 

“You don’t have to ask, my friend! I am in your debt and will see to it that you and your brother are reunited within the hour!”

 

This said, the brunette collected his sword and left in search of the stubborn Goth.

 

Luckily, the moon shone bright in the sky and illuminated his surroundings. Augustus easily retraced the warriors’ path until it suddenly disappeared. He looked around, but saw nothing. In the distance he could hear an owl hoot and the cold of this land seemed to crawl up his back. Suddenly a sound to his right, no his left! Nothing. Augustus shook his head at himself. He behaved like a child when fearing the shadows at night!

 

But his senses had not misled him. In the blink of an eye he was pushed behind a fallen tree trunk by a heavy body on top of him. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw the outline of an enormous boar vanish into the brush. 

 

Their combined panting seemed unusually loud in the silence of the night.

 

Finally Augustus’ heart stopped hammering and he tried to make out his rescuer’s features. The man above him did not move. Turning his head the Roman caught up at that body, he groaned in realization. He had set out in search for the Goth, to offer him assistance and now he was again being rescued by the man. What a way to prove himself!

 

Augustus carefully pushed at the other man’s shoulder, but there was no reply. Just as he softly called the other’s name, the other man uttered a weak groan and slightly turned his head in his direction. The face was now buried in his neck and with each warm breath ghosting over his skin, full lips brushed his pulse point.

 

The smaller man was suddenly hyperaware of every movement the heavy body pressing down on him made and to his mortification his body seemed to like its position quite a lot! He had not had a woman since his wife died and only sought a fellow soldier’s embrace when the urge got too great. Damn! This thought did not help his predicament at all!

 

Feeling his body growing hard with desire, Augustus quickly but carefully turned the injured man on his back.

 

There in the moonlight he finally got a clear view of his rescuer. The blond seemed a little pale and had a bad-looking laceration across his side that seeped blood and ruined his furs. Thankfully that he had thought to bring a water skin he dripped some drops onto the other’s lips. And after a few moments a tongue sneaked out to lick the drops away and the until- now closed eyes opened.

 

Augustus found himself entranced by his expressive eyes and was totally taken aback when the other man’s face was suddenly only inches from his own. He had been too transfixed to see the blond move. They kept staring for a few moments until a raspy voice uttered:

 

“We have to go!”

 

The water skin was taken from his hand.

 

So he does speak my language… Augustus thought watching his Adams apple bob as Sandulf drank greedily. He had to wet his lip when he saw a stray drop make its way down that muscular throat.  
Oh, how he wished to lick that drop away… Whoa, that thought could get him killed!

 

Augustus quickly stood and waited a few paces to the left. When the taller man eventually stood the Roman could easily see the strain but knew better than to offer help. One thing he had learned from his time here: They were proud people. Should they need assistance they would ask for it. Falsehood was not in their hearts, which was very refreshing for someone who had grown up in a world of treachery and intrigues.

 

So lost in thought, Augustus was surprised when a strong hand suddenly moved in front of his eyes.

 

“You with me, Roman?”

 

Augustus looked at him confused.

 

“You seemed worlds away.” The blond answered before pointing to two spruce branches and continuing gruffly:

 

“Help me erase the tracks. We can not afford to lead any enemy left to our location!”

 

So, that’s why he was late. Not because of his injury, but because he had covered the warriors’ tracks to the cave! That is why Augustus had lost the trail!

 

Together they made quick progress and completed their task and returned to the encampment. The blond had looked at him searchingly and after finding what he looked for, grumbled, inclined his head in reluctant thanks, and headed for the cave entrance. When the tall blond was nearly there, Augustus called his name. Not turning, but stopping and slowly looking over his shoulder, the Goth stared at him until Augustus nodded his head in acceptance.

 

That night changed the way the other man behaved towards him.

 

Seeing the same look directed at him now as on that one faithful night that changed so much, Augustus’ heart ached with remembrance and longing.

 

He knew Mike was not Sandulf, but there was so much similarity and the way Mike behaved from time to time… Augustus took a shuddering breath. The feeling of another hand on his elbow surprised him and the concerned blue eyes staring right into his made him finally snap. It was too much. When a stray tear threatened to escape, he quickly turned and fled into the night, whispering:

 

“Excuse me…”

 

***

 

Mike was not sure what had happened just now. The way the other vampire had looked at him… He could not explain it but it was as if he saw someone else, and that soul deep hurt he had seen in the brunette’s eyes made his heart ache in sympathy.

 

What could have caused all this? One thing was for sure, his rage from earlier had vanished completely. It was strange that, just like Vicki, Augustus only needed to look at him in a particular way and all was forgiven. Mike could not help laughing, imagining Vicki’s reaction if she ever knew that Mike compared her to the older vampire.

 

Shaking his head at the strange directions his thoughts went, Mike turned to follow the wayward vampire, knowing instinctively that Augustus should not be left to his obviously painful thoughts.

 

***

 

At the same time at the other end of the city, Vicki and Henry entered his condo.

 

The vampire had not said a word since they left the Golden Palace and it was starting to get on Vicki’s nerves. 

 

She quickly removed her jacket and sat on the couch, watching the younger- looking man pace. At the moment you couldn’t have told him apart from any other lovesick teen.

 

That was when it hit her.

 

Henry really had feelings for Mike! She did not know how to react. Until now, she had though it funny, blaming it on territorial instincts and all, but now she could not help but kick herself for her blindness.

 

The way Henry behaved since yesterday… and she had never seen her two boys hug before. Lord, the only way they would touch each other was by trading blows, so to speak. This she had not seen coming!

 

But now that she thought about it, it explained a lot…the way Mike had behaved as if caught in the act and then all wounded ego…and Henry evading giving specific answers to Coreen’s questions.

 

A tight feeling enveloped her. When Henry had feeling for Mike, and Mike had feelings for Henry, where was she left in the whole equation?

 

Strangely enough, the whole aspect of the two of them together did not faze her at all. It was the though of being left behind, just like by her father…

 

A loud crash tore her from her dark thoughts and she looked up to see Henry withdrawing his hand gingerly from a hole in the wall that had not been there earlier.

 

“Why are you so upset?” she finally asked.

 

Henry only growled.

 

“I thought nothing happened between you two, so why should you care that Mike stayed with Augustus?”

 

“Vicki!” he warned her, but she was too far gone by now. She was jealous after all, so what?

 

“What?” she answered in a similar tone. “What is your problem? Talk to me!”

 

Silence.

 

“So you want me to spell it out for you?! Fine!” she got in his face.

 

“You,” she pushed a finger into his chest “lied to me! Something did happen between the two of you yesterday and you didn’t want to admit it! Why? Mmn? Do you think me so intolerant or did it mean so little to you? Is it only now when someone else shows interest that you can appreciate Mike? Is it that? Someone else playing with your mortal toys bothers you? Maybe I should join them too. At least then you would show me some courtesy!” she yelled, turning around.

 

Immediately Henry stopped her. She turned again and found herself eye to eye with an angry vampire.

 

“You want to know the truth? Fine! Yes! I slept with Mike and it was the most extraordinary experience of my life! So, no, I have no commitment issues. My name is not Victoria Nelson! It is you who has that problem! Maybe that is why Mike and I finally connected, because we both know how it is to be left hanging, desperately wanting a show of affection from you!”

 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little. All of these different emotions were taking their toll on him. Almost whispering, he continued:

 

“I do appreciate Mike, especially after what could have happened when we found him on the floor. Do you remember me commanding him to find a new reason to live?”

 

Vicki nodded and Henry turned to look out the window.

 

“Last night, only minutes before you joined us, he…”

 

Vicki went to him, watching him search for words, and when he finally looked up, she saw such deep sadness that she felt her own heartache.

 

“It was me, Vicki!” he finally sobbed.

 

“Me! After all I did to him, he said he wanted to live for me! And only minutes after, I shattered that new will and made him doubt his decision! And now, there is Augustus in all his powerful glory, connecting with him in a way I never could! I only had him for a few hours and already I’m losing him! And now you too?”

 

Never in all the time she had known Henry had he ever shown her this side of him. The lost, vulnerable boy, who was alone in a world where everything was taken from him sooner or later. Never had she seen him doubt himself. It called to something deep inside of her and made her want to protect him from all the pain. She tenderly took him in her arms and tried to calm and comfort him.

 

“You have not lost me, Henry! I care for you! I care for you a lot! I only need more time! It will be alright! Shhh… Everything will be alright!”

 

She led him to the sofa and made him sit down.

 

“And you have not lost Mike either! Hear it from somebody who knows him better than he does himself. Once Mike gives his heart to someone, it is theirs for the keeping and he won’t take it back unless something unforgivable happens. And even then, that person will always possess a part of him. It is one of his biggest weaknesses but also his greatest quality. Loyalty to the death! Trust me, I know!”

 

She said stroking a few stray tears from Henry’s soft cheeks before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

 

Henry sighed. He felt foolish for his emotional display and was already sorry for a lot of the things he had shared.

 

“Vicki, look, I…”

 

Vicki only shook her head in understanding. She was not angry and strangely enough, his little rant had clarified a lot and, believe it or not, eased her mind. Now she knew he still loved her and that he had not used and misled Mike. It took a lot off her mind and she felt at peace.

 

“It’s ok. No need to apologize! Now let’s go to bed. I’m beat. This whole emotional stuff takes a lot out of me.”

 

“Why, Vicki! You actually have a nurturing side. Who would have guessed?!”

 

“Yes, well. Deep inside of you there is still the lost little prince who only wants to be loved! I won’t tell if you won’t!” she answered, winking at him.

 

He only grinned and led her into his bedroom.

 

As they lay together snuggled in the other’s embrace, he stated softly:

 

“I do too, you know.”

 

She looked at him but could not make out his face.

 

“Care.”

 

A smile spread on her face upon hearing this and she hugged him tightly in response.

 

It was with far lighter hearts that both drifted to sleep. The only thing missing from perfection was their missing link, who was out there somewhere in the night, protected by, if not safe from, another vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

It took quite some time for Mike to find his missing host. No wonder: the terrain was huge. No matter where you turned, a new secret path leading to a new bungalow was revealed. During his search for Augustus, Mike passed a bar, two other kinds of restaurants (one Japanese and one Thai), a fitness and martial arts training area, and, heck, even a karaoke bar!

 

Having almost lost hope of finding the brunette, he returned to the one bungalow he had not searched in yet, which was the spa.

 

Almost too shy to enter, Mike hesitantly looked around. Maybe because of the late hour or because of the many other distractions, he did not know, but nobody was there. Ready to leave and search somewhere else, Mike heard a splash in the distance. A splash? Did the bungalow hide more than a normal spa area? Intrigued, he followed the faint noise and was surprised to have missed an impressively carved door. It showed ships sailing on a vast sea under the signs of the zodiac. But even more intriguing was the world beneath the surface.

 

Down there, hidden from the sailors’ eyes swam mermaids playing with all kinds of creatures. There were dolphins, sea turtles, manatees, schools of fish, and many more. And when Mike pushed it to the side, it revealed the entrance of a breathtaking grotto.

 

The air inside was so warm Mike had to remove his jacket and open a few buttons of his shirt. Intrigued he looked around. Everything was dark except the path he walked upon and something off in the distance. The main path split into a few smaller ones which lead into smaller grottos. One he passed seemed to hide a hot spring judging from the steam rising from the whirlpool’s big pond. Another housed a shallow basin, obviously for relaxation purposes.

 

When he finally reached the end of the main path, what he saw took his breath away. The light he had seen from the distance was an enormous swimming pool lit by underwater lights. His path led to a shallow shore complete with soft white sand, which led to the wide open main part of the pool.

 

The detective looked around but here too were no signs of life or undeath. He was already turning away when he saw movements out of the corner of his eye and a moment later a loud splash disturbed the calm of the water, followed by a familiar form resurfacing.

 

So here’s where he hid. Mike was not sure if he was happy to have finally found the other male or pissed for having had to search for him so long. And what irked him even more was the way Augustus completely ignored him and continued swimming at an unnaturally fast pace. Had he not seen him?

 

The blond left his observation point and walked up steps drilled into the cave’s stone that led to a narrow path around the pool. Several times similar steps led back down, but Mike chose to walk a bit further around until he came to what seemed to be the deepest part of the pool. Here he knelt, looking down into the water.

 

It had to be an optical illusion, because the lights illuminating the water looked as if they went on and on. No artificial pool could be that deep!

 

Splash!

 

What the-! Mike sputtered in outrage and looked right in the face of one seriously mischievous vampire. Gone were all traces of melancholy. Instead the dark brown eyes were glittering and dancing and the face was illuminated becomingly. Seeing this, the blond could not stay angry with the other man and simply shook his now wet hair like a dog, therein forcing the vampire to swim a bit further away to avoid getting hit by the droplets. Augustus’ laugh was contagious and Mike also started to chuckle.

 

“That, oh host of mine, was not nice! I have no wardrobe ready to change into around here.”

 

“Oh, but it was either this or pulling you in! Consider yourself lucky I was so merciful!” he grinned.

 

“Merciful?! I would hardly call it that. At best, considerate and only that because I am clothed and have no swim trunks with me.”

 

Augustus only gave him an arrogant, almost daring smile.

 

Mike could clearly read his thoughts.

 

“Oh, no! You wish! I am not going in there naked!”

 

“Why? I’ve seen it all before, so don’t feel ashamed on my behalf.”

 

“Right! How could I forget?! Vampires and their favorite past time: Strip the cop naked and apparently ogle him while he’s unconscious!”

 

“Well, you can hardly fault someone for appreciating beauty when it lies before them, now can you?”

 

This time Mike turned only a little red, but he still felt this fluttery feeling every time Augustus complimented him.

 

“Well, whatever you say, I am still not going in there!”

 

“But what if I drown?” Augustus asked innocently, swimming slowly back to where Mike stood.

 

The blond only shook his head at the other man’s antics.

 

“You are already dead! Am I sporting red trunks or singing Looking for Freedom? This is Toronto, not Malibu!”

 

“Oh but wouldn’t you look dashing patrolling the beach under the sun, skin turned bronze, wielding a lifesaving buoy...”

 

“Yea right!” he huffed “And best of all you would never be able to see it!”

 

“Ohhhh, Michael, I am hurt!”

 

“Life is rough! You can’t always get what you want.” The blond answered cheekily.

 

The moment Mike looked into the vampire’s eyes, he knew something bad was going to happen.

 

“Exactly!”

 

And in the blink of an eye, Augustus had shot out of the water, grabbing Mike and drawing the human with him back into it.

 

Surprised by the maneuver, Mike accidentally swallowed a bit of water and fought back to the surface. He had to support himself at the edge of the pool while he tried to get the water back out and kept coughing for a while.

 

Soon a careful hand slapped him softly on the back.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Mike only waved it aside. After all, it was not Augustus’ fault that he could not close his mouth in time.

 

“What do you say we get you out of here and out of those wet clothes, mmh?” 

 

Mike nodded his consent and soon witnessed Augustus climbing agilely out of the pool. And no matter how much Mike wanted to look the other way, his eyes were drawn to all that wet, glistening skin as inch by inch it surfaced and the muscles contracted with each movement.

 

He was so caught in the moment that he first did not know what to do with the hand that was offered him, but he quickly caught up and took it. Without any sign of effort, the ancient vampire drew the taller man out of the pool and set him softly on his feet.

 

No matter how warm the cave had felt before, Mike now felt himself starting to shiver. He was not quite sure if it was because of the cold water his clothes were now drenched in or because of the power display.

 

“You are shivering.” Augustus whispered almost huskily and unconsciously started to rub Mike’s arm.

 

“Come, follow me, I know just the place to get you warm again!”

 

He led the unresisting human back down the path Mike had entered and into the small cave with the hot spring. There Mike undressed without complaint. He just wanted to get warm again. Dressed in only a pair of dark blue boxer shorts, Mike quickly took a seat and sighed in bliss as the water warmed his whole being.

 

Having closed his eyes, he did not realize that the vampire had been gone until he was offered a colorful drink. Swiftly sniffing it and deeming it drinkable, he let the sweet taste roll over his tongue and the fluid soothe his slightly raw throat.

 

“Thanks.” Mike rasped out.

 

Augustus only inclined his head and motioned to a cozy looking terry cloth bathrobe.

 

“You better get out now. Staying too long inside the hot water will effect your circulation.”

 

And just as if to prove him right Mike, who had sat on the edge of the pond, fell into the strong arms of the brunette. Feeling a bit foolish Mike looked up into the face of the other man.

 

“Guess you’re right.” He swallowed, realizing the compromising position they were in. Mike swiftly straightened up. Still a bit unsteady he dressed and looked at the other vampire expectantly.

 

“Where to now?”

 

Augustus looked at him skeptically.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave?”

 

“Leave? Now? You finally got me out of my clothes and now you want us to leave?” Thinking about what he had said and how it sounded Mike looked scandalized and Augustus started to laugh so hard he doubled over.

 

“Hey! That’s not funny!”

 

“Yes it is! But regardless, detective, I think we should take it slow. Follow me.”

 

From there they went into a cave similar to one Mike had seen on his way in. Here the pool was no more than 8 feet in length and the water was shallow and pleasantly warm, mixed with essential oils. They lay down next to each other and when Mike looked up he saw a breathtaking fresco depicting the Roman gods.

 

“That,“ he pointed with his hand to the ceiling, ”is really beautiful!”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

Mike was surprised to hear the voice so near, and as he turned to its owner he realized that Augustus lay on his side, looking at him and not at the ceiling at all.

 

“Augustus…“

 

“Shh.” The vampire lightly touched the blonde’s lips with his finger to silence him.

 

“I know you don’t accept compliments easily, but you ARE beautiful and I don’t say it to make you feel uncomfortable, nor to lure you into bed with me. Although I would not complain should the latter happen!” he smiled.

 

“But I want you to realize how precious you really are!” he finished.

 

Mike could clearly see how much Augustus wanted to touch him and just like the words he had uttered, this sign of restraint showed how much the other man really cared. Mike did not know how he had earned such high regard of this ancient being. He felt both blessed and touched.

 

“Why is it so important to you?”

 

Augustus turned back on his back and now it was his turn to look up at the fresco. Mike almost thought he would not get his answer until Augustus suddenly spoke:

 

“You – you remind me of someone I once knew. And just like you, he was blind to his own worth. He only lived for his people, but when it came to the matters of the heart he was as innocent as a child. Don’t get me wrong he was a battle-steeled warrior and a defender of the helpless, just like you are, but when his heart was involved he felt too intensely. So when it got hurt one time too many he shut it away and with it his whole sensual side. I have seen you and I held you that night and although you are strong, I do sense a similar weakness in you. And I don’t want you to make the same mistake.”

 

Mike could sense the hurt in Augustus and he did not know what possessed him. He laid a hand on the vampire’s cheek, turned his head, and gave him a soft kiss.

 

This was more than a kiss. It was a thank you and a promise and reassurances combined. The longer it lasted, the more meaning it got. They were connected!

 

Mike could not believe how at home he felt and the way those silky lips almost whispered over his warmed something inside of him. He let his hand slide down to rest on the vampire’s shoulder and the moment it caressed the brunette’s throat, a groan was coaxed from the old being. Taking advantage of the slightly open mouth, Mike deepened the kiss. It became increasingly passionate until finally another tongue searched his. Mike was figuratively swept off his feet as Augustus took a bit more control. Tongues slid against each other and then bodies soon did, too. The deeper the kiss, the more they pressed against each other until they were eventually out of breath and had to part.

 

Realizing what he had done but somehow not really caring, Mike leaned his forehead against Augustus’ shoulder.

 

“Sorry, I did not mean for it to get so out of control.”

 

The hand on his back kept drawing figures and a content voice answered:

 

“Don’t be! No complaints here!” Mike was relieved to hear the humor back in the voice and when he looked back up, there was no trace of sadness left in those beautiful coffee-brown eyes.

 

“Well, then! Just don’t get used to it! And when I say that now is the time for us to go to bed, I mean it in a strictly platonic way! I’m beat!”

 

This only earned him a lecherous glance and a smirking “You sure? Well, your loss!” before the brunette went to retrieve their bathrobes and held Mike’s open for him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The vampire smiled and with that smile Mike was filled with a warmth he did not lose for the rest of the night. And even when he finally drifted off to sleep he, for once, felt at ease and appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Augustus woke before the human and was surprised by the man’s obvious distress. Turning from one side to the other and mumbling something, Mike obviously was having a nightmare.

 

The ancient vampire listened closely, but could make sense of only one word:

 

“Henry!”

 

***

 

Mike was running through a never-ending tunnel of darkness. He was lost and alone. Where were the others? Vicki? Henry? Augustus?

 

Nobody answered.

 

Had they left him? Was this the punishment for having kissed the other vampire? 

 

Mike ran and ran, but it was to no avail. After what felt like an eternity, he finally sat down defeated. He was alone!

 

At least he thought he was until soft fingers suddenly slid along his legs, spreading them to make space for the fingers’ owner. Mike did not have to see to know it was Henry and a weight was lifted at finally having found someone.

 

The vampire’s touch soothed and aroused him at the same time. This he had missed. Although they had shared only one encounter, Mike had felt a link form between them. He had known with a sudden clarity like never before that he was meant to be with this being.

 

“Henry…” he groaned and was soon shushed by luscious lips kissing his own and a tongue invading his mouth… but something was wrong!

 

A soft light suddenly illuminated the younger-looking man’s features and instead of the passionately aroused gaze he had expected, the vicious, hungry, black-eyed gaze of an angry vampire glared back with canines bared. Before Mike could react, he was viciously bitten.

 

The bite was as much a punishment as it was purposeful, opening Mike’s artery wide and letting him bleed out.

 

“No!” Mike tried to push the other man away, but had no chance against the vampire’s strength. 

 

“Please, Henry! I’m sorry! Please!”

 

But he was shown no mercy. And to further worsen the blonde’s dilemma, Vicki joined the fun, pulling the vampire away. Spitting Mike’s blood on the floor like it had a bad taste, Henry went into her arms now wearing his ever-youthful face.

 

But before they walked away, they turned one last time to look at him with disappointment and sadness.

 

“You betrayed us!”

 

And again Mike was left alone in the dark. Only this time no one would come and he felt his life spilling out of him.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

***

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

Mike awoke with heavy tears running down his face.

 

When Augustus, concern clearly shown on his face, moved to calm the human, Mike swiftly vacated the bed and bolted to the bathroom, locking himself inside.

 

 

He knew the vampire only meant well, but with those horrid pictures still fresh on his mind, the detective could not stand the thought of being touched.

 

 

Quickly, he climbed into the shower and let the water soothe him.  
Where had that dream come from? Why did he feel guilty?! It was only a kiss! Nothing more.

 

 

Leaning his forehead against the tiles, the blond closed his eyes and tried to ignore all those troubling emotions, breathing deeply and steadily.

 

 

***

 

 

Meanwhile, Augustus still sat staring at the door through which the mortal had so suddenly escaped.

 

 

The vampire had not been completely surprised by the man’s reaction, but the slight glance of complete horror Mike had give him when Augustus tried to touch the blond stung more than he wanted to admit.

 

 

But wounded ego aside, the few clues Mike had given him worried him even more. What had happened between the bratty prince and the mortal? Had it really been Henry who had left that savage mark on Mike’s lovely neck? And if he had, Augustus got the impression that that had not been the only mark the other vampire had left in that attack.

 

 

The problem was that it appeared Michael had suppressed those fears and they now were resurfacing. But why now? Surely the detective was not suffering from a guilty conscious because of last night. Or was he?

 

 

Seeing that there was a serious problem at hand, Augustus called the other vampire.

 

 

***

 

 

Henry had been more than surprised to receive an urgent call upon waking. After last night’s events he had not thought that the older vampire would call him so soon, let alone invite him to his home. He felt an ominous foreboding, but nonetheless he was now standing in front of the address he had been given, waiting to be let in.

 

 

He shouldn’t have been so surprised to find himself at the foot of the CN Tower. After all, even if Augustus was eccentric, he had to give the brunette points for style.

 

 

An elevator opened and took him to a restricted, secret part right below the observation platform.

 

 

He was greeted by a rigid back and the tension in the air was practically smothering him.

 

 

A soft emotionless voice suddenly asked him:

 

 

“Tell me, Henry, who is responsible for the scar on the detective’s neck?”

 

 

The younger vampire almost hissed in jealousy over how Augustus knew of that scar until logic declared it an obvious place for a vampire to look, even without questionable intentions. So he tried diplomacy.

 

 

“Why, if I may ask, is it of interest to you?”

 

 

The brunette turned around, a pensive look on his face.

 

 

“Quit the games, princeling, I am fairly certain that it was you and strangely enough the detective doesn’t seem to harbor you ill will because of it. At least, not in his conscious mind…”

 

 

Feeling like he’d been punched in the stomach, Henry inquired worriedly:

 

 

“Wha- Why are you saying that? Has he told you something?”

 

 

Henry hated sounding so helpless and vulnerable, but the older vampire’s remark had hit a nerve: the fear inside of him he so desperately had tried to silence.

 

 

Ever since that night, the ex-prince had feared that his mortal companions would see the monster in him. Until now, they had thankfully never shown him any sign of fear, but Augustus’ comment brought it all back to light.

 

 

“So it was you?”

 

 

Ashamed, Henry nodded. His inner pain must have bled through because when he looked up, the anger he saw in those dark brown eyes quickly turned to sorrow and pity.

 

 

“Oh, Henry! What happened to you to leave two strong men with raw wounds?” he whispered empathically.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, the younger vampire walked to the window, taking in the impressive view but clearly not able to enjoy it as his thoughts returned to the events he had hoped to be able to forget.

 

 

It took some time for him to start, but soon the words spilled out and with them all the feelings of hurt, betrayal, shame, and oh so much pain.

 

When Henry finally finished the story, he was surprised to see tears on the proud man’s face and even more shocked when a strong hand wiped his own tears almost tenderly away. He then was given a kiss on the forehead that felt almost like a benediction. This fatherly gesture threw him even more than all those before and his insides were suddenly frozen solid.

 

 

“Why, Augustus? Why did you want to know? Has something happened?”

 

 

The older vampire led him to a stylish but comfortable sitting corner. After sitting down he took a deep breath and started his own narration. He told Henry everything that had happened since he had kidnapped Mike and finally mentioned the last night’s occurrences. The low, jealous growl was forgiven and it quickly stopped when the ancient vampire told the younger one about the nightmare he had witnessed and the worries it had awakened in the other man’s heart.

 

 

“… he has not left the bathroom since.”

 

 

Taking Henry’s hand he continued:

 

 

“Speak to him! Tell him your side of the story and leave nothing out, even if you think it could hurt him. He has to know if you plan to have a future together.”

 

 

Having said this, the brunette led Henry to where Mike had barricaded himself and then left them alone.

 

 

***

 

Henry had a feeling of déjà- vu, when he softly knocked on the bathroom’s door.

 

 

Just like last time the detective did not respond.

 

 

“Mike, Mike it is me! Please come out.”

 

 

Still nothing.

 

 

“Vicki sends her best and promises a Chinese all-you-can-eat night on her tab when this is all over.”

 

 

A slight movement could then be heard. Henry had to smile. If you can trust anything, it was Mike’s stomach. He must be famished by now.

 

 

“Celluci! I do not plan to spend the whole night talking to an unresponsive door! If you do not come out I will come in. Augustus surely can afford a new door!”

 

 

A soft Italian curse reached Henry’s ears, followed by the lock being opened and a seriously pissed off-looking police officer stormed out.

 

 

“A little privacy! Is that such a foreign concept to you bloodsucking fiends?! After all, I am not here entirely voluntarily. Is it too much to ask to be left alone for a few minutes?!” the blond ranted, pacing up and down in front of the gigantic bed.

 

 

The vampire sat on the edge of the bed and answered nonchalantly:

 

 

“From what I have heard it sounds more like hours, detective, and I am sure had it been such a simple matter, Augustus would not have requested my presence in his sanctuary. So maybe we can skip the whole denial routine and you simply tell me what is wrong?”

 

 

“Nothing!” the taller man huffed.

 

 

“Oh, I get it! You want me to make you tell me what you are not saying. Because I can, you know. Remember?”

 

 

Henry stood back up as if to do just that. The panicked look that suddenly washed over the human’s features sadly confirmed the other vampire’s fears. And if that was not enough, the sour smell of fear set it in stone. Carefully Henry stopped and looked searchingly at the other man.

 

 

“What have I done to make you fear me all of a sudden?” he whispered.

 

 

Mike turned away mumbling:

 

 

“Oh, come off it, fang-boy. I am not afraid of you!”

 

 

“No?!” Suddenly, Henry stood in front of him with only mere inches between them.

 

 

“Then why is it that your heart is suddenly beating so fast, your breath is labored, and you are starting to sweat?”

 

 

Mike tensed and stared over his shoulder, jaw squared and fists clenched.

 

 

“Mike? Please!” Henry begged. “Talk to me.”

 

 

The taller man hesitated, but when he finally looked Henry in the eye, the vampire saw his frustration and confusion.

 

 

“I – I don’t know!” he finally whispered, looking at his feet.

 

 

The younger-looking man carefully touched his shoulder, which made the blond take a sudden breath and his heart skip a beat, but he did not draw back. After a moment, Henry started moving his hand in soothing circles, his eyes never leaving the other’s face until Mike started to relax.

 

 

“There, that is better. Now let’s sit.”

 

 

They both sat on the edge of the bed with a respectable but not too big gap between them.

 

 

“What happened? Would you like to talk about it?”

 

 

Mike seemed to fight for words.

 

 

“I… Last night- Christ!”

 

 

He buried his hands in his blond locks, clearly frustrated. Henry was just moving closer in support when Mike abruptly looked at him with dilated eyes and stifled breathing. After only a moment’s hesitation, Henry found himself pushed on his back, with the taller man’s body covering his own as his lips were assaulted. It was immediately clear that Mike was trying to prove something to himself, but soon he too overcame that obstacle and all Henry had to do was hold tight and enjoy the ride.

 

 

Big, strong hands caressed his body and slowly opened the buttons on his shirt, baring his chest to the detective’s worshipful gaze. Lips followed the imaginary trail those beautiful blue orbs had taken earlier, coaxing deep moans from his very core and leaving him starving for more until a hot mouth descended upon one already invitingly pebbled nipple, sucking it with abandon and making Henry arch screaming off the bed. It felt so intense but two powerful arms held him back.

 

 

“Mi – Miiikke!” he groaned, dying to touch his lover but instinctively knowing that he had to give the human more time.

 

 

Mike quickly removed the shirt completely and kissed his way back up Henry’s chest until he reached the vampire’s throat. He sucked almost brutally on it leaving a temporary mark ad making the younger-looking man howl in pleasure as he threw his head back and pushed his still jeans-clad arousal up against the human’s answering one.

 

 

“Loorrrd! Mike! Stop. Stop…” he heaved out of breath. “ God, I am so close!”

 

 

The prince lay disheveled and flat on his back with his arms spread, his eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling frantically. Mike had never seen such a beautiful sight and when those stormy grey eyes looked at him with complete trusting and a little smile graced that sinful mouth, Mike did not know how he could ever have feared this beautiful man. All right, he knew! But there was only one way to defeat that fear.

 

 

Never breaking contact with that stormy, now lustful, gaze, Mike stripped off his shirt, leaving him clad only in a pair of Augustus slightly too short, silk sweatpants. He then quickly removed Henry’s shoes and socks. This done he took the hand the younger-looking man offered him and lay back down, one hand combing through the vampire’s silky brown locks. The caress was both hesitant and shy and Henry felt his heart constrict to have ever thought that Mike would think him a monster. When a soft kiss touched his lips, Henry almost sobbed. After what Augustus had told him, he had thought Mike lost to him; had been afraid he would never feel that caring touch again and was surprised when Mike suddenly took hold of his face and looked him straight in the eye, asking,

 

 

“What is wrong?”

 

 

It took all his restraint not to simply grab that beautiful, irritating, wonderful man. He simply took a shuddering breath and smiled. But the desire was too strong, so he finally relented and asked:

 

 

“Would you hold me?”

 

 

Without any hesitation, Mike wound his arms around the smaller man and drew him on top of his body.

 

 

They stayed like this for quite a while. Henry took in Mike’s scent and warmth as the blond held him tight, one hand returning to play with the brown locks, head resting against the undead prince’s.

 

 

Eventually the vampire looked up.

 

 

“Thank you!”

 

 

Mike looked amused.

 

 

“What for? For a hug?” he smiled.

 

 

This time it was Henry’s turn to play with Mike’s hair.

 

 

“For not thinking me a monster…” he answered softly.

 

 

***

 

The detective was speechless because this was exactly the fear he had had to overcome; the part of him that could still feel the savage beast dig its fangs into his neck and could still feel the pain and still feared its return, even though he knew it had not been the smaller man’s fault that night.

 

 

That had been what his subconscious had tried to tell him with the nightmare. It had not been so much that Mike had kissed the other vampire. It was the other vampire’s base reaction he had feared and the possible consequences about what this could mean for his relationship with both Henry and Vicki!

 

 

“Henry, I- I need you to do something for me, but before that I need you to listen.”

 

 

Henry looked a bit concerned but nodded his consent.

 

 

Taking a deep breath and keeping the gray-eyed gaze, Mike started talking:

 

 

“Last night, after Vicki and you left, Augustus found me. We talked... he told me about someone he once knew. This someone, I don’t know, I seem to remind him of this person and when he started to get sad I – I kissed him.”

 

 

Here Mike paused, almost expecting a violent reaction, but all he got was a sad look. Somewhat relieved he continued:

 

 

“I know it must sound stupid to you, but tonight - God, I feel like such a wimp! WelI, I had that horrible dream… Just, just forget I said anything!” he started to turn away, but Henry caught his arm.

 

 

“It is not stupid. Dreams are the way our subconscious deals with things that bother us. If it had such an impact on you, it is anything but stupid! If you want to tell me I will listen and I won’t judge or anything. I promise.”

 

 

Searching the vampire’s face once more, Mike finally took heart and told him what he had been afraid to say:

 

 

“I – In the dream I am alone. I run and run, but can’t find anybody. No one, not Vicki, not you, no one! I keep searching but all there is is darkness. When I finally find someone I know it is you and - Lord, I - well, ahem, I had missed you so damn much, OK?! - And, well, you know – “ Henry had to smile at the other man’s shyness, but he got the picture and encouraged the human to continue.

 

 

“So, we kiss and I feel that something is wrong and, and the moment I finally catch a glimpse of your face, it is-“ his heart started to race again and goose bumps spread.

 

 

“I see you like you had been that night. Like that night you tore into me. Only this time it hurts so much more and you tear my neck apart, even -" he hesitated.

 

"Even as I beg you to stop, as I beg for your forgiveness…” 

 

The last part was spoken so softly Henry only heard it because of his sharp vampire senses. And the brunette could feel the detective’s pain, feel how much it cost him to tell Henry this, but it hurt him too. As much as he hated to admit it, that side belongs to him too and to see his lover hurt by it reawakened the guilt he had thought buried.

 

 

“Lord Mike! Why should you ask for my forgiveness when it is I who should ask for yours?”

 

 

“Because I liked it, damn it! I kissed Augustus and I liked it! I – Christ – I don’t know why I dreamed it like this. I simply did! And I do not blame you that you bit me then. I deserved it! After all you had to endure at the hands of that fanatic..." he swallowed and continued almost enraged.

 

"But that part is not even the worst! It is that you walked away! You tare me open and even after I beg and beg, it takes only a word from Vicki to get you to stop. You go to her without question and spit my blood out like it is disgusting..." here the blond got quiet again.

 

"Then the two of you walk away from me, leaving me to die, saying I betrayed you. I- I…” Mike tried to sit up but Henry quickly stopped him, a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the mortal’s turmoil and had to admit that he could sympathize.

 

 

“It is all right! Listen to me, Mike." Henry turned the other man so he could look him in the eye.

 

"I will not leave you alone, nor will Vicki. And you are not second best to her. I love you each in your own way!” The blond froze and slightly red eyes looked at him, wide and astounded.

 

 

“You love me?”

 

It had been a figure of speech, but when he now thought about how he felt for the other man, Henry realized that it was indeed the truth. 

 

“When you are not cracking stupid vampire jokes! Yes, Michael, I love you – .”

 

 

At that moment not even Augustus would have been able to move faster than Mike as he showed his vampire lover just how much he loved him too. The kiss in which Henry found himself made the blood in his veins feel like lava. And everywhere those callused hands touched him he burned with a need only the blond could quench.

 

 

After all that tension and all that angst finally was lifted off their shoulders, they felt free!

 

 

Henry soon took control and started to reacquaint himself with the other man’s body, relishing every sigh he could coax out of the beautiful blond. Elegant artist’s hands traveled over glorious golden skin as they wandered steadily south, stroking delicious flanks all the way and making those toned muscles quiver under their touch until Henry finally touched him where Mike needed it the most. Carefully the silk pants were peeled from the tall frame, exposing sinfully long, beautifully carved legs and the prince simply could not help staring.

 

 

“Lord, you are beautiful!”

 

 

The vampire knelt between the detective’s legs, kissing and massaging his way up.

 

 

***

 

 

Mike quivered with pent-up desire. All his synapses were in overload as the younger-looking male played him like an instrument, searching out his most sensitive spots with the accuracy of a virtuoso.

 

 

It felt like all the blood in his body had pooled in his groin, making it painfully hard and sensitive and leaving him lightheaded. Cool hands drove him mad and as silky lips joined in to torture him, it became too much!

 

 

“God! Henry, Henry, PLEASE!”

 

 

And his prayers were answered as a hot mouth enveloped his aching cock in one swift movement, taking him in all the way to the root. Each swallow was heaven and hell combined. Each humming drove him further to completion and he was so close. He knew if he didn’t stop the brunette now, it all would be over, and he needed Henry to do his one bidding, to chase his demons completely away.

 

 

“Stop, Henry, you have to stop…”

 

 

Confused and maybe a little bit disappointed, the vampire looked up.

 

 

“Henry, I asked you to do me a favor earlier.” A nod was Mike’s answer.

 

 

“I- I need you to bite me! You need to remind me that your bite can be anything but painful. Can you do that for me?”

 

 

Henry’s eyes grew darker and he unconsciously licked his lips, which made Mike surprisingly grin instead of freeze up.

 

 

“Ah, and one other thing – lose the pants!”

 

 

In the blink of an eye Mike lay head to head with a completely naked vampire and was kissed mercilessly. Both males groaned as their erections touched and they started to rub against each other like two wild beasts. It was messy, raw, and perfect! Tongues dueled and danced until they started to pant so much that they had to part. When Henry finally took both erections in one hand and started to stroke, Mike fisted the sheets and reared up under the smaller man.

 

 

It didn’t take long after that and the moment Mike fell over the edge, screaming his lover’s name and pumping his semen in white spurts over the vampire’s hand and arousal, Henry sunk his fangs in the human’s invitingly bared throat, coaxing even more essence from the beautiful member. His lover’s taste combined with those sexy noises and the feel of the other man’s release triggered the vampire’s own. A heartfelt groan rose from deep within him and spurted forth like his sperm.

 

 

Exhausted they fell in a heap of tangled, sweaty, but happy body parts in a light daze, never letting go of the other.

 

 

***

 

 

On the other side of the door, a lone shadow smiled sadly as it looked out the window, thinking of a time long ago while unconsciously stroking an antique looking bracelet.


	10. Chapter 10

After the incident in the woods their relationship began to improve.

 

Some of the warriors whom Augustus had not met prior still looked at him suspiciously, but most came around after they realized, that Augustus meant them no harm.  
Naturally, the fact that their commander bore the Roman a grudgingly respect helped a lot, at least with most of them. Alewar, Sandulf’s first in command, seemed to begrudge the brunette his master’s favor the most.

 

Nonetheless, life went on and although the warriors were often away for weeks on end, the village was rather content. While the young men were away, Augustus busied himself learning their language. He still understood better than he spoke and Marius translated for him more often than not.

 

He also spent time teaching the children to read and write Latin and, of course, how to fight. It had taken some time to convince the elders, but after Raginmar spoke in support of him and of the advantage of knowing the enemy and their way of thinking, the tutoring was gratefully accepted, although only under the watchful eye of at least one of the elders to monitor what the Roman was teaching their children.

 

Augustus had been surprised by how few of them were actually able to communicate by hand. Most were illiterate. On the other hand, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, few Romans were able to read and write if they were not of noble birth or patronized by one of them. He had forgotten how fortunate he had been and how simple the people were with whom he now lived. It was a miracle that Sandulf could understand him as well as he did, which indicated his high level of intelligence.

 

Self-defense and weapons training, however, were quite a different story. Even most of the girls were able to defend themselves in rather intriguing and efficient ways. Most of them were very handy with a bow and with hand-to-hand combat.

 

Augustus had a suspicion the village could thank Sandulf for this because he could hardly imagine all Goth children were able to fight at such high levels. Under that scenario, the Romans would have one hell of a future army to look forward to fighting.

 

Apart from the knowledge of the terrain, stealth and surprise were their greatest weapons. The other skills he introduced included swordplay, Roman-style wrestling, and higher-level tactics and defense.

 

Keeping busy, time practically flew and before he knew it, summer arrived and the warriors returned home during one of his combat lessons.

 

Augustus was in the middle of a hand-to-hand battle with Vermundo, his top pupil.  
The boy fought well and was well versed and, even though still young, already physically sported a larger build than Augustus. Augustus had faith that the youth would be able to join the warriors in the fall.

 

The session had lasted quite a while. The youth was only now slowly showing small signs of fatigue, which Augustus used to his advantage. He concentrated on the boys’ footing and was surprised to realize the deception when he found himself lying on his back. Yes, Vermundo really was a clever one! Though on the ground, the Roman still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Although smaller, he managed to overwhelm his pupil and twist him in a submission lock from which the boy could not escape. When his victory was acknowledged, Augustus stood back up, explained the maneuver, and let the youth attempt it.

 

Loud clapping ended their session. Teacher and pupils found themselves surrounded by a horde of wild-looking, grim Goths who soon were sporting proud grins. Well, most of them, anyway.

 

“Well, done! I see it was a good decision to let you teach the children. And you adapted our techniques, as well. So Roman, do you think you are up to fighting a real warrior now that Vermundo has introduced you to our ways of fighting?” Sandulf playfully asked.

 

“I am ready when you are.”

 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

 

The tall blond dropped his gear and weapons, which were swiftly collected by some of the women and delivered to Sandulf’s dwelling.

 

Then the Goth stepped into the circle where Augustus stood and the pair immediately started circling each other. Neither attacked for a long time until both got a feel for the other’s rhythm and movement. Sandulf was first to attack. He darted forward, grasping one of Augustus’ arms and yanking it behind the smaller man’s back, but the Roman easily countered by spinning out of the way and punching the blond in his now-unprotected side. Sandulf in turn, responded with a headlock that the smaller man escaped by tripping him and bringing them both to the ground.

 

On and on it went. The pair was well matched and the whole village assembled to witness the spectacle. Warriors took the opportunity to point out some of the moves and explain them and their efficiency to the children. Soon, however, the movements and responses simply became too fast and all the audience could do was watch open-mouthed in admiration.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the two opponents found themselves in a similar position to what Augustus had explained at the end of the lesson. But the moment he tried to put the finishing move to work he was spun so swiftly and pushed face down on the ground that the air was knocked out of his lungs.

 

A sudden heavy weight settled over him, blanketing him from head to toe, and a warm breath hushed over his neck whispering:

 

“Do you yield?”

 

Augustus remembered their previous encounter in the woods. Just like then, his body reacted to the body pushing him to the ground by getting hard. Fortunately he soon realized that he was not the only one affected as such and attributed it to the excitement of the fight.

 

With one last, swift move he reversed positions, but was only momentarily victorious before the blond soon grasped his wrists and spun them again. This time Augustus landed on his back with Sandulf straddling his legs and using his greater frame and power to subdue the smaller man.

 

Try as he might Augustus could not escape and soon had to admit defeat.

 

Still sitting, Sandulf spoke up:

 

“Power is one thing you can’t learn. Either you have it or you don’t. So choose your opponents carefully!”

 

The brunette used the blonde’s moment of distraction to throw Sandulf off and lock him in a submission position that even the taller man with his superior power could not escape. Augustus spoke and Marius quickly translated:

 

“Never underestimate your opponent. Even the tall and strong fall when they solely depend on their strength and force. Strategy and tactic are just as important as skill and strength! Try to use both!”

 

He then rose and offered Sandulf a hand up, to which he only too willingly accepted - but not to rise. Instead the blond yanked him off balance and into his lap, which resulted in some laughs and Augustus getting red at feeling the blonde’s still obvious arousal on which he now clearly sat.

 

Grinning, Sandulf captured Augustus’ eyes with his intense deep blue ones by commenting:

 

“And never expect your opponent to play fair! Honor, sad to say, is not often found on the battlefield! Now, end of lesson! Go! We are hungry!”

 

With those words the crowd dispersed. Families, lovers and friends greeted each other and the two men were soon forgotten.

 

In an impressive display of power the blond stood without effort, Augustus still clutched tight and pressed to the blond’s muscular stomach, to the Roman’s great mortification. It only lasted a second, but in that second his equally aroused state clearly was realized.

 

Surprisingly Sandulf said nothing. He only patted the smaller man’s shoulder and pronounced it a good fight before he too was swept away by the crowd surrounding them. Augustus was so puzzled that a friendly slap on his back took him completely by surprise as a laughing Raginmar spoke:

 

“Ha! I was right! See? It only took time. My brother finally came around!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“He likes you! Couldn’t you tell the difference? He openly praised you! That is a lot for him to do. Not that you did not earn it a long while ago! Come, tell me everything that has happened while we were away!”

 

Augustus was drawn away by an excited Raginmar, though his words still lingered in his ear:

 

‘He likes you…’

 

***

 

‘Brrrr, brrrrrrrr.’

 

His pocket vibrated and Augustus quickly retrieved his cell phone.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Ah, old friend, how is our project proceeding?” a familiar female voice questioned him.

 

‘Friend?! Not anymore! Bitch!’

 

Instead he answered in an almost bored tone:

 

“As planned, of course! What did you expect? I assume your end of the deal has been handled as well!”

 

“Of course! And what a nice little boy he is! Never fear, I do not harm innocent children, unless, of course, you give me reason to do so!”

 

“Your plan is on schedule. You were right. The female chose her mortal lover over your prince and, although still fighting with her decision, agreed to my terms. It won’t be long now.”

 

“Well, that is great news. I await your call when the date and location are decided. Till, then.”

 

With those words she hung up, leaving Augustus furious. How dare that whore treat him as if nothing had happened?! That poor excuse of a vampire! If only she were here right now! He would like nothing more than to take that swanlike neck of hers and squeeze it until….

 

He had never been a man who would harm a woman, but that hag had earned it! Hers would be no fast, merciful death. No! He would make her suffer! Her end would be slow and painful! She would regret having ever been born!

 

Taking a few calming breaths, Augustus discretely listened, but could not make out any sounds.

 

Ah, had the lovers finally exhausted themselves?

 

The vampire had to smile. He was happy for them. Young love was such an inspirational thing to witness. What he wouldn’t give to feel those butterflies once more…

 

***

 

In the weeks to come, the warriors more frequently stayed at home. The Romans could not stand the wet, pressing heat and stayed rather calm during the summer months.

 

During those few weeks, life was good.

 

Augustus continued his teaching and learning. Sandulf was a big help in both. And they spent more and more time in each other’s company.

 

The Goth was a kind man with an easy humor. They began sparring daily and on one particularly warm day they took the children swimming.

 

It was fun and everyone was thankful for the chance to cool down in the water. While some of the other adults looked after the children, the two men swam further out. They relaxed and floated on their backs, enjoying their moment of peace.

 

“Ah, this is nice!”

 

“Yes. Although a father myself, I have to admit that sometimes children rob your last nerve.”

 

“True, but I prefer them to Roman soldiers every day – present company excepted, naturally.” The blond spoke grinning.

 

“Oh, really? A few weeks ago, you would have preferred the soldiers, I bet.” The Roman teased the other back.

 

“Maybe…”

 

A sudden silence overcame the two men as they remembered the first few weeks of their acquaintance. It seemed a lifetime ago.

 

Feeling watched, Augustus turned his head to look at the other man and became breathless at seeing the smothering look Sandulf gave him.

 

“Things change…” the blond spoke huskily as he slowly swam closer to the brunette.

 

“I…”

 

“Yes?”

 

They were so close now that Augustus could clearly feel the other’s warmth. Sky blue eyes drew him in and as the tip of a tongue drew his eyes to those enchanting lips, Augustus was completely lost and did nothing to stop the taller man as a strong arm drew him close. Lips softly met as eyes closed.

 

That first kiss between the two fierce, battle-hardened warriors was unbelievably tender: Just the whisper of lips against lips as if asking for permission. When that permission was given, restraint was quickly discarded as the kiss deepened. They poured all their passion and longing in that one kiss, telling the other how long they had been waiting for this moment and promising many more in the future to come.

 

Soon they had to part as both the kiss stole their breath away and it became more difficult by the minute to keep treading water when all they really wanted to do was let their hands and mouths explore the other, letting them touch for the first time as lovers and not sparring partners.

 

The kiss ended with a sigh as both their foreheads and their gazes met.

 

“I…I-“

 

“Augustus.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Those were the only words needed. Sandulf again drew the smaller man close, but this time Augustus let him take his whole weight. With legs slung around a trim waist and arms around the Goth’s strong neck, Augustus drew him even closer and kissed him mercilessly. Like the emperor he was, he claimed the other’s mouth and with it the blond’s heart and soul.

 

He had never felt this way, not even with his late wife, who he had loved more than his own life and he let himself become consumed by this fire, this passion. Sandulf felt like a force of nature and all Augustus could do was hold on and be taken by this sublime creature.

 

And take Sandulf would. Feeling their need taking over, the two men separated just long enough to locate a secluded shore.

 

There, on the soft, wet moss they once again fell over each other like wild animals, finally able to touch that which had previously been denied.

 

Loud groans were uttered, but they did not care. All that mattered was that they were together! Hard bodies glided along each other, enflaming them even more, as hands explored the other body, coaxing sighs and huffs from the other. As if it was vital to stay connected, their mouths never parted. They only stopped kissing when their movements became more and more erratic and breathing eventually nothing more than groaning.

 

Their passion threatened to boil over as engorged flesh rubbed together. Though on the edge, Augustus knew his climax was imminent, but he wanted to feel his new lover even closer.

 

Parting his legs he cradled the blond with his body and urged him to move faster and more forcefully by guiding that hard ass with his hands, one on each muscular cheek thrusting up as Sandulf thrusted down. 

 

And that was all it took. Feeling the tingling feeling in his abdomen start to rise, he felt his own and the body above him draw taunt. As one they came, bellowing the other’s name as white spurts erupted over their bellies.

 

On and on it went until they fell totally spent in each other’s arms, not caring about the mess they had made.

 

They must have dozed off but soon were awakened by loud shouts in the distance.

 

They regretfully separated and, after one last, deep kiss, swam back to where they had left the others. 

 

Some of the warriors were waiting for them. Alewar threw Augustus a suspicious and jealous glance.

 

“Trouble in the south!” the man reported. “We are under attack!”

 

Heaving a deep sigh, Sandulf looked regretfully at Augustus, who only nodded in understanding. He would see to it that the children were brought safely back to the village.

 

Swiftly the blond dressed and took his weapons from his first in command. Before he left, he turned once again, taking the Roman in his arms and whispering:

 

“Thanks!” before hurriedly departing with the other warriors.

 

Augustus’ last thoughts were:

 

‘Mars, please let him be victorious!’

 

***

 

The ancient vampire smiled sorrowfully as he watched Mike and Henry leave his bedroom.

 

Tonight time had gone by quickly and he could feel the dawn closing in. They clearly did not want to part, but it could not be helped. They had already said their goodbyes.

 

Henry somewhat sheepishly –seemingly embarrassed about his lack of control and desecration of the other vampire’s bed- came closer.

 

Augustus had to smile. At the moment Henry looked like a sorry puppy who knew he had done something naughty but was still so excited about it that he could not decide whether to wave his tail erratically or draw it close expecting punishment.

 

It was simply too endearing! Augustus could not be cross with the younger vampire for following his own advice. Well, not that he had told him to act on his feelings- but well… problem solved and judging by the dreamy look in Mike’s eyes, to the human’s complete satisfaction.

 

Mercifully he did not let the others wait in suspense for long and simply took the younger vampire in his arms. At this gesture Henry visibly relaxed, accepted the hug, and thanked him for everything before he walked to the door. Mike gave him one lingering kiss goodbye. Only after the elevator doors were closed completely did Mike dare to look at Augustus. Taking a deep breath he started:

 

“I, I am sorry. It just happened! We changed the linens, of course! I really am sorry!”

 

“Oh, stuff it!” Augustus grinned, “You are not! And from what I have heard, neither is his Majesty! I’ll take a good shag everyday over the moping you did earlier. So, stop apologizing! You forget that I experienced a little of your capability to lose control and, if that is any indicator, I would say Henry must have had a heck of a great time. A pity he doesn’t share…”

 

“Ahem, still in the room, Count Lecherous!”

 

Seeing Mike’s slight discomfort at his open lusting, Augustus drew closer and in his best Dracula imitation, he leaned forward and whispered with a thick Transylvanian accent:

 

“Oh, but I vant to dring your blood! – or some other fluid…” before doubling over in hysterical laughter at seeing Mike’s clearly exasperated expression.

 

“Har, har, very funny! Next time, I won’t be so considerate and will leave the smell of sex and other vampire for you to enjoy.”

 

“Next time? Oh, those kinky things you say! But honestly, it was very thoughtful of you although I got plenty of the smell and the accompanying noises, so I really would not have been cross with you if you had not changed the sheets. I am Roman and decadence was our way of life! With everything I have seen in my lengthy life, your scent mixed with our brat prince’s on my sheets can’t really shock me anymore. But again thank you! I trust all is better now?”

 

A smile as bright as the sun was Augustus’ answer, paired with an enthusiastic headshake.

 

“Well, then I am fully content! Anything you want to share?” he whispered conspiratorially.

 

“I swear, you are worse than Vicki!” Mike huffed good-naturedly.

 

“Don’t let her hear that!”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Alright. On that note I must go. The sun is rising soon and I’d like a shower before I go to sleep. I trust you can occupy yourself?”

 

“I believe so.”

 

“Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of ordering some Chinese. It is in the kitchen. I am sure you must be positively famished after all that exertion tonight.”

 

He winked before he fled in the direction of the shower. A couch pillow only missed him by a few inches.


	11. Chapter 11

(Meanwhile)

 

The bone-chilling howl that resounded through the night made even Christina shudder when thinking of the creature it came from.

 

Never before had she seen such a monstrosity. It was easily 7 feet tall with a bulk of pure muscle and sinews under a shining coat of fur, its only beautiful asset in her opinion.  
The pelt had the most intriguing pattern:  
The creature’s whole front was covered by the softest white hair which changed to a golden color on its extremities and shoulders, to a dark grey, almost black on its wide back. The same shading was also present on its face. The ears and forehead were grey, which lightened around its eyes and on the bridge of an otherwise white muzzle, which - when curled - exposed sharp, pearly white canines, which were easily the size of her fingers.

 

But those were not even the most threatening part of the wolf-like creature. No, it was its highly intelligent eyes! She could practically feel the disdain whenever it looked at her with those glowing golden orbs. She knew it wanted to tear her to pieces and would do so if they ever met in freedom. Even the thought of it made her blood freeze. 

 

Shaking off those dark thoughts, she entered the rundown manor. A pity, it must have once been such a beautiful estate with its big columned front and old arch yards surrounding it. The female vampire was strangely reminded of ‘Tara’…

 

Her musings were interrupted by a stern-looking, stiff, middle-aged man already waiting for her, clearing his throat.

 

“He-hem, the master awaits you! Follow me, please!”

 

Without looking to see if she followed, he turned on his heel and climbed an enormous staircase.

 

They passed one dark, dusty corridor after another until they reached what Christina thought to be the west wing. No matter how many times she had already been here, it surprised her each time to enter a pristine, scrupulously clean parlor, which stood in sharp contrast with its furnishing. In the center stood a massive granite altar, now clearly illuminated by the full moon’s light shining through the skylight. Around its base, strange runes formed a circle on the floor. This was the only object in the room, apart from two wide holding cells on its far right.

 

And there was the creature again. Christina had only taken one step in its direction before it started to snarl at her, pacing back and forth as if it was only waiting to be let loose. But she didn’t come here for the beast. Next to it in the other cell, miraculously sleeping through all the commotion, lay a beautiful, dark-haired boy. His face was peaceful and relaxed as only children can manage. Christina almost felt sorry for the boy to have to stay near such a beast. It puzzled her that he wasn’t terrified of it and actually managed to sleep, but well, children would always be a mystery to her.

 

“I presume you have news for me?!” a raspy, weak, but somehow powerful voice whispered to her from a dark corner she had not realized existed before.

 

Turning in that direction, Christina strained to look, trying to make out its owner’s appearance, but all she was able to see were glimpses of white cloth and long white hair.

 

Feeling his impatience, she quickly answered:

 

“Yes, the plan is working. As you have foreseen, the whore has left my prince and Augustus played his part beautifully, despite his reluctance. I can’t thank you enough for your help, O Wise One!”

 

“There, there, sweet child of darkness. I just do as the stars command me. And you say the General plays along? There is no doubt about that?”

 

Looking to the sleeping child, Christina smiled wickedly.

 

“No, he has after all something very precious to him to loose. So no, I have no doubt.”

 

“Very well, then. Come back when you know more. You may go!”

 

More than happy to leave, Christina curtsied and then swiftly fled the building.

 

Once sure the female vampire was gone, the figure, still cloaked in shadows, dragged itself to its feet supported by an ancient-looking oak staff and walked to his two prisoners. After he checked the runes surrounding the bars he chuckled before he rasped out in glee:

 

“Ah, this is way too easy! She has no clue that I am using her! I just wonder if that insufferable Roman suspects something… What do you say, you big brute?” he knocked against the werewolf’s cage with his walking aid, who lashed out furiously with its deadly talons, leaving a deep notch in the smooth wood’s surface.

 

“NO! Look what you did to my beautiful staff!” he wailed stroking it like a precious pet before he turned once again to the wolf with a murderous glare.

 

“You disrespectful creature! I should have killed you centuries ago! But mark my words. You will pay for this! First I will destroy your beloved then I will relish your torments!”

 

As if understanding its captor, the werewolf straightened up to its full height and looked him smugly in the eyes, clearly challenging its captor to 'bring it on'.

 

Contemptuously sniffing, the old man turned around and left the room as fast as he could – which was quite slow - followed by his trusty servant.

 

After a few minutes of silence a soft voice whispered:

 

“Are they gone?”

 

At the wolf’s reassuring huff, a small head looked up from its nest of pillows.

 

“That guy gives me the creeps!” the little boy said frowning as he rose from his bed and walked to the creature, showing no fear at all.

 

Sitting down next to the bars separating the two cells, the wolf gave a short growl, then, sneezed disdainfully, clearly stating its dislike of their captor and obediently lowered its head as small hands buried themselves in its silky fur.

 

For a short moment they were at peace and thought of better times when they had been free.

 

“I wanna go home!” the boy stated after a while, tears clear in his voice.

 

A soft whine drew his attention and big, sad, compassionate, golden eyes looked at the child, before a long wet tongue licked once over the boys face, distracting him from his melancholy until big brown eyes glowed again with happiness.

 

“Ewww!” Marcus grinned and started to giggle as a cold wet nose buried itself in his neck.

 

“Stop it! It tickles!” The boy cried laughing, hands on the mighty snout.

 

After one last wet lick, the wolf retreated as the boy tried to dry his drool-covered face.

 

“Not fair! If I would lick you, all I would end up with is a hairy tongue!”

 

This only made the werewolf yawn and curl down as close to the boy as the bars would allow, but its amusement shone clearly in its sharp gaze.

 

Plopping down next to his friend the boy again started to pet the soft fur and soon the werewolf closed its eyes, dozing off a little, but sure to wake up should danger arrive.

 

It did not hear the boy softly murmur:

 

“My uncle will come. I know he will. I only wish I could take you home with me, when he does!”


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were rather peaceful. Vicki and Henry avoided each other, pretending to be heartbroken about their breakup, while Mike and Augustus spent the days relaxing in each other’s company.

 

Considering the circumstances under which all this had begun, it was strange but Mike was actually happy. Henry and he had worked out their misunderstandings and he had found a friend in Augustus, whom he would miss immensely after this was all over.

 

It was also shockingly clear that something had changed in Augustus. Ever since the night he and Henry had reconciled, he often caught the otherwise chipper vampire preoccupied and brooding, escaping to some other place and time. When he returned to the present and looked at Mike, the cop could see sadness and longing in those coffee brown eyes, even when Augustus tried to hide it.

 

Mike tried to coax the brunette to talk about what was wrong, but Augustus would only smile, pat Mike’s shoulder, and change the subject.

 

Eventually, they decided enough time had passed and set a date for the ‘exchange’.

 

Augustus contacted Christina to arrange the details and settle his own terms of release.

 

***

 

The vampiress had given Augustus an address and a vague description of how and when to get there. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be an old, well-preserved summer residence in private hands, famous for its beautiful gardens and the enormous and seemingly inescapable maze in its center.

 

There was obviously more to the exchange than met the eye, although the quartet did not quite understand why Christina might risk angering the much older and much more powerful vampire even further, especially after he had already done what she had demanded of him.

 

But there was nothing else to do but go there prepared for anything to happen. They had no idea what to expect.

 

***

 

Two weeks after all the madness started, Augustus found himself waiting in front of an impressive, exquisitely manufactured iron gate, while Henry, Vicki and Mike hid out of sight, ready to confront the female vampire and settle the matter once and for all. 

 

But something was not right. Augustus could feel it in his bones. The gate had been left unguarded and there were no traces of other guards anywhere to be found. This would be way too easy and the one thing he had learned in all his years was that life was anything but easy.

 

Still, the moment he saw the small dark-haired boy standing on the grand granite steps to the entrance of the residence and held tight by Henry’s traitorous sire, he was relieved and promised himself to do anything to get the child back to safety, even if it meant knowingly walking into a trap.

 

“Greetings, I see you found your way here,” Christina called over the far distance, knowing that Augustus’ sharp vampire hearing would be able to pick it up.

 

“As I have promised, here is your precious boy, well and unharmed. Now, you see, I cannot risk you taking your anger about the role you had to play in my little plan out on me. Therefore, this little safety measure…”

 

With a wave of her elegant arm, she pointed to the 9 feet high bushes that had been planted and cut to form the maze. 

 

“I will send the boy through the maze. All you have to do is retrieve him while I leave this place and you for good. It really was nothing personal, so no hard feelings?”

 

When Augustus simply continued starring at her with an emotionless mask in place, she sighed once before she retrieved a knife from her Chanel jacket pocket, quickly grabbed one small hand, and opened a shallow cut on the little palm, saying:

 

“Just to make sure you can find him.”

 

The soft, frightened gasp made Augustus see red and as the smell of Markus’s blood reached him, he threw caution to the wind and ran into the maze, while Christina pushed the boy to do the same from the other side. She then strolled unhurriedly to the path on the far right side of the estate that had been cleared so that visitors were not forced to go through the maze to get to the building as it had originally been designed to do.

 

With Augustus out of their sight, the three friends waited behind the granite fence, braced to attack the female vampire once she was close enough.

 

But their confrontation was halted when suddenly from somewhere around the house a frightening, inhuman howl arose. To their utter surprise Christina, who had just come around the corner of the maze, did not spare them more than a glance after she heard the creature’s call, and the sheer look of terror on her face made them stop in their tracks.

 

What could possibly frighten a vampire so much that she feared for her existence?

 

Christina ran into the outmost left of the maze’s five front entrances, seemingly hoping to flee her attackers. Only seconds later, an enormous shadow followed her so quickly that even Henry could not see what it was.

 

They started to follow but when they reached the entrance Henry’s sire had used, they could not enter. It was as if an invisible barrier had formed and they could not penetrate it. They tried the other entrances, but it was always the same outcome. They were locked out.

 

“Witchcraft!” Henry cursed loud and with distaste, pacing wildly back and forth like a caged tiger before he eventually sunk to his knees in resignation. A big hand on his shoulder and a smaller one grasping one of his drew him back to the here and now.

 

Vicki and Mike knew how much Henry hated magic and what terrible memories it brought back. But at the moment all they could do was wait and see, hoping Augustus would be alright without their help, and that whatever was in there with him was on their side.


	13. Chapter 13

(Meanwhile in the basement of the mansion:)

Still dizzy from the tranquilizer they had used to easily transport him to this godforsaken place -wherever it was - the irritated wolf man shook his head. Where were they? Why had they brought him here and where was the boy?

If that bastard of a druid had so much as touched a hair of Marcus’ head he would nail the old man to his own altar. See if his gods would save him!

A sudden sound from what he supposed was a staircase caught his attention. Swiftly he lay back down and pretended to still be out cold.

The stale but clean smell identified his visitor as none other as the sturdy butler. Even if the man was nothing in comparison to his master the were knew that this man was nothing better than a murdering bastard. Numerous times over the years the man had reeked of human blood when he came to check on their prisoner and the darkness inside of him was indisputable.

A sharp poke to his flank was ignored, but the human knew him well enough not to accept this as guarantee that he was unconscious.

The butler turned around and rustled with something and when he heard water running, it was clear that the man was preparing his ‘dinner’.

His nose twitched at the smell of fresh meat, but suddenly he felt the hairs of his back stand up. Something was wrong. Through the coppery smell of the beef he could also detect the faintest trace of different blood in the air…human blood…Marcus’ blood!

Fury like none he had felt for quite some time filled him and when the man opened his cage to deliver his food and water, he jumped up and banged the door against the butler’s head before he could enter or even try to tease him again.

And while the now unconscious man was still dropping to the floor, he already was halfway out of the house in search of the bleeding boy and the one who had dared to harm the child.

Enraged, he howled to the moon, letting everyone, human and creature alike, know his anger.

 

***

 

In the labyrinth, Augustus, too, was following Marcus’ blood. He knew he was getting closer because the scent grew stronger, but those damned hedges delayed him more than he had thought possible.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached a square-shaped open area, the center of the labyrinth he supposed, from which 24 ways - minus the one he was still standing in – originated, 7 from each side.

And the moment Augustus saw the old, far too familiar, stone altar in its center, he knew this was where the already-anticipated trap would spring.

He took the final step forward and felt a magical barrier raise and efficiently trap him in this damned place. He knew there was no turning back.

On cue, a thunderbolt struck the altar, making the previously hidden runes glow bright orange. Storm clouds darkened the night sky and the wind steadily grew stronger, blowing everything around in the clearing.

Except here. Here everything was suspiciously calm and the eerie fog creeping up around his feet cloaked everything.

He was shaken by a chilling sense of déjà-vu.

He remembered:

 

All had started out so peacefully...

Exhausted from the day, Marius had just fallen asleep in his bed, his best friend by his side.

Augustus looked at them, wondering if he had ever been this young and carefree and all the while wishing that he, too, had his new best friend by his side.

Best friend… and so much more. Even the mere thought of Sandulf made him grow hard with desire. How much longer until they were finally reunited?

Since that hot day by the river, their relationship had grown closer and after a few weeks, when they had admitted their feelings toward each other, for the first time in his life, Augustus had allowed another man to have him.

 

He had never imagined it could be this way; soft, careful and yes, loving. He had known couplings between men from his years as a soldier, had even taken a few men himself, but that had always been more release-driven than anything; rough, impersonal, even savage. But not so with Sandulf.

The tall warrior had taken his time, as if the Roman was a maiden on her wedding night. He had kissed and stroked Augustus, bringing him to his peak until he’d begged the Goth to have mercy on him. In response, he had swallowed him whole.

Augustus still shuddered just from the memory of the feeling of that hot mouth engulfing him and what had followed he could not even find words for. 

He had expected it to hurt – a lot – considering the size of the tall man, but apart from a slight burn it never had.

Still floating on a cloud of complete satisfaction, Augustus had at first not realized what was happening until he felt a twitch of reawakening desire.

While he had been out of it, his lover had fetched a sort of salve and coated his fingers with it. Carefully he’d massaged Augustus’ opening, making the muscles relax even more, and enabling him to painlessly insert a careful fingertip.

It had felt strange at first, but after the finger was rotated and started probe deeper, it’d felt strangely exciting.

Repeatedly the finger was inserted and recoated, smoothing and preparing his insides for what was to come.

When the second digit had carefully been inserted, he had frozen at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, but Sandulf had immediately stopped and waited for him to relax. After a few deep breaths and soft soothing kisses, the finger joined the other without further problems and Augustus had felt comfortably full. Then when Sandulf had started moving the digits and grazed something inside of him, his breath had hitched.

At this, Sandulf had grinned contently and repeatedly touched the spot, which drove Augustus almost mad and left him breathless.

A third finger joined its predecessors effortlessly but Augustus had had enough. He’d wanted to feel his lover inside of him and had told Sandulf so.

The Goth had looked him deeply in the eyes before he’d nodded and offered Augustus the pot with the salve. Quickly understanding, Augustus had taken a generous amount and spread it over the tall blond’s hard organ.

Never would he forget the deep, throaty sound Sandulf had made as he’d caressed his lover in preparation. Augustus had been so overwhelmed by his own feelings that he had completely forgotten that while he had already come that evening, Sandulf had not and had most certainly been in a constant state of painful arousal for the last hour or more. 

Compelled by that knowledge, he’d kissed the taller man with unlimited passion and soon found himself on his back, strong arms surrounding him as their tongues fought for dominance. His own hands had wandered up and down that wonderful broad back.

One hand had finally buried itself in the long golden mane while the other had taken its place on a nicely sculptured globe of the Goth’s delectable ass. This had made Sandulf laugh because they’d discovered that Augustus seemed to have a particular fondness of both Sandulf’s long, blond hair and his mouthwatering bottom.

More tender kisses had been exchanged and soon the Roman had been turned on his stomach with a pillow strategically positioned under him.

He’d been nervous, he remembered. Nervous, that he might not like it after all, but all his worries vanished as Sandulf’s magnificent body had covered his and his mouth was once again captured in an ice-melting kiss.

When Sandulf eventually sheathed himself inside Augustus, they had both groaned out loud and their lovemaking had been so intense, it seemed like a merging of their souls as they both had finally come simultaneously; Augustus spilling his release over the Goth’s hand and Sandulf his deep inside the Roman. Then they’d fallen in an exhausted heap of limbs on their sides, still united and happier than ever before…

 

Deep in thought, Augustus never saw the shadow creeping up on him before he’d been mercilessly struck on his head. 

The next thing he remembered was waking once again in a hut like the one he and his fellow Romans had been brought into to await their fate.

And just like that time, Druids had hurriedly picked him up and dragged him to the altar. But this time he knew their language and, as he tried to fight them off, he demanded to know why they were doing this.

After he was positioned on the stone - six Druids were needed to hold him in place - the high priest stepped forward with his sickle in hand.

“You have disturbed the order of things long enough! Not only have you bewitched our elders, but also our future chief! His place is with one of our daughters not with a ROMAN!”

The man spat his hateful words and raised the sickle for a deadly blow, but before he could swing down, a young, beautiful woman had thrown herself over him screaming:

“No, Father!”

“Daughter! Leave this instant!”

“No! This isn’t right! He has done nothing wrong!”

“Nothing wrong?” the man had sneered in disgust.

“He set the elders against us! He questioned our faith AND ensnared the honored Sandulf’s, your future husband’s, senses, making him spurn you! How dare you proclaim him innocent! LEAVE!!!” he roared again, lifting the holy weapon while two of the Druids previously helping hold Augustus in place now tried to pry her loose.

“NO! He has done nothing of that sort! The elders make up their own minds and I won’t allow you to murder this man in my name! I don’t even want Sandulf. I don’t love him!” she argued.

“Love… Nonsense! Get her away!”

But before the Druids could move her, an arrow pierced one of the Druids’ shoulders, which made the others let go in shock and a sneering voice not unlike the high priest’s called:

“If one of you even dares to think of touching my sister again you will wish you had only been shot by an arrow!”

And out of the shadows of the wood stepped five grim warriors, still dressed in battle gear, fresh from the front and still covered by grime and blood. Never had Augustus been so happy to see the familiar faces, even that of Alewar who had his bow still aimed in the general direction of the gathered Druids.

“Let the Roman go!” Sandulf’s deep voice commanded.

It was almost comical how quickly the men scattered.

“Sister,” Alewar called and the young woman started to go to her brother.

What followed happened as if in slow motion.

While all the other Druids had left, the high priest had remained right where he had been, not caring in the least what the warriors demanded. The moment his daughter stood, he struck.

Augustus saw his lover’s beautiful, blue eyes widen in terror and both he and Alewar started running toward him screaming “NO!”

Puzzled as to why Alewar of all beings would be afraid for him, Augustus had been slightly confused, that is until he saw what happened closest to him, and then he joined them in their desperate shout.

The brave girl must have seen her father’s movement and had thrown herself back over him, but before Augustus could push her back or roll them over, the sickle had found its sacrifice, only it had not been his flesh it had sliced.

Dumbstruck, the high priest stared at his dying daughter even as Alewar desperately tried to save her life, but it had been too late. The wound had been too deep and she died in her brother’s arms.

Crazed, once he understood what he had done, the High Priest screamed at the Roman:

“I curse you!”

Ignoring the Druid’s words, Sandulf quickly made his way towards Augustus, but before he could reach his beloved, the old coot continued:

“You shall never again see the blessed light of day and never again wander the earth in his grace. Soulless and aimless you shall never find peace or love in another’s arms! Endless will your search go on just like your sorry existence, but you will never find it! Condemned to crave for the warmth of the living forever, I–curse- you!”

And suddenly Augustus was bound by invisible bonds with Sandulf only a step away as the crazy old man suddenly turned on him and rammed a wicked looking knife right into the blond’s heart.

Helpless, Augustus had to witness the love of his life crumple to the ground, his hand still reaching for his lover, before suddenly vanishing in a bright explosion.

Or maybe he had been the one to vanish, because he found himself alone on the ground of a dark forest. The floor was covered in moss, which was all he had noticed before he sank to his knees screaming, as his heart broke and a part of him died, just as his beloved had died only mere seconds ago.

Tears streamed down his face.

He had not even been able to hold him for a last time, kiss him, stroke that beautiful, soft hair, or tell him how much he loved him…

If only that damn girl had not been there, he would now be dead instead of the two of them! No! He couldn’t be angry with her. She had given her life for him and this way he had at least been able to see his Sandulf one last time. But now he was dead...

It should have been him!

At that moment, there was nothing Augustus wanted more than to join the blond in death.

His prayers, as it would seem, had been heard, because at that moment a ghastly, wild creature stepped out of the trees, eyes wild and glittering like a cat’s with long, untamed hair and nails. No, not its. Hers. Even mostly covered by her hair, Augustus could still see the unquestionable mounds of her lush breasts and the lips of her sex dusted by dark hair.

If he had not been so completely consumed by his grief, he might have been able to appreciate the beauty of her form or the grace of her movements, but all he could wonder was whether this was the creature to grant him his wish and end his suffering.

She seemed to recognize his pain and before he could even blink, she knelt in front of him. Her clawed hand cupped his cheek, preventing him from looking anywhere but at her.

And once he did, her eyes turned pitch black and as she drew her lips back, he could see long, fanglike teeth protruding from her otherwise luscious mouth.

It was as if she was waiting for his reaction. But he felt nothing but numbness, as if he already was a corpse waiting for his soul to leave his body. Or maybe he simply didn’t care. After all he wished for death. So, what was there left to fear? 

Tracing one lonely tear as it made its way down his cheek, she surprised him by speaking with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Augustus didn’t understand a word she said, but somehow he felt eased and as she took him in her arms and tenderly stroke his neck he willingly rested his head on her shoulder and didn’t even twitch as her teeth penetrated his skin.

As she drank and he grew weaker and weaker, it was as if they were connected. Suddenly he could understand her, knew what she was and what she wanted him to become too.

Just like Augustus she, too, had lost her love and wished now for a companion. She promised to take him away from all this death and help him save his son, should the boy need rescuing, and most of all to take his revenge on the Druid for slaying Sandulf.

And this was how Augustus became what he had been ever since: a wanderer of the night, one of the undead, a vampire.

How could he have known then that the old man had fled the place the moment Augustus had vanished and had taken Sandulf’s body with him…

 

***

 

Another thunderbolt brought him back to the present. And he beheld the small body of Marcus chained to the stone altar.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than run to the boy and release him, but he had to tread carefully. There was no use in getting himself captured too, especially not now that he could guess who had orchestrated all this mess.

The only question remaining was how and especially why now.

Slowly, he crept closer, ready to either leap away or to attack, but nothing happened.

Well, at least not here, because not far from them Augustus could hear the sounds of fighting. After hearing an angered and hurt growl from what creature Augustus didn’t even dare to imagine, the loud, shrill sound of a wounded woman’s scream pierced the night sky.

So, Christina had not managed to leave after all...

was all Augustus could think, smirking and not finding a trace of sympathy for his fellow vampiress.

 

***

 

Outside, Mike, Henry, and Vicki sprang to their feet as the pain-filled screams penetrated the noise of the storm and reached their ears.

Furious that someone else would steal his revenge from him, Henry once again threw himself against the invisible barrier, finding it gone.

Just barely managing to catch himself, he started running, aware that Mike and Vicki were already following him.

He only hoped that when he found his bitch of a Sire, there would be enough left for him!


	14. Chapter 14

A painful howl escaped him.

That bitch had done something to his eyes. He couldn’t see! All he was able to make out were mere shadows and the damn lightning didn’t help at all. One moment it was light as day, the next pitch black again. But that didn’t save her from him. After all, he still had all his other senses and the reek of vampire told him exactly where she was.

She was trying to hide from him. A growling laugh spurted from his muzzle. It was in vain. He would tear her into pieces, rip that traitorous, beautiful face to shreds and bathe in her blood!

That was when she understood and tried to run for it but, even half blind, his reflexes were still faster than hers and he pounced on her, burying his deadly canines into her shoulder.

Her screams were music to his ears. However, just before he could rip her head off he was struck in the back. Furious he sprang up and turned around. But nothing was there and he couldn’t make anything out amid all the moving shadows with his addled eyesight. When he turned back, his quarry was gone. Not even her scent remained. It was as if she had vanished.

He let out another displeased howl.

Regardless, she was unimportant. He had to find the boy.

Only one good sniff and he was back on track. After a few meters, he recaptured the other scent again. So now he had even two leads to follow: the scent of the human boy and that of the vampire.

He would find them and she would pay!

***

Augustus, meanwhile, made his way to the altar. Only a few more feet and he would be there.

“Uncle?” the small, frightened voice called to him.

“Hush, Marcus. Yes, it’s me. Just a moment.”

“He is here – somewhere – we…” the boy said frantically.

“Shhh. Yes I know. Now just hold still,” Augustus interrupted the boy as he finally reached the altar and grimly tore at the chains. After only a few minutes, they gave and the boy was free.

Still thinking that it had been way too easy, Augustus gathered the boy in his arms and carried him quickly away from the retched stone table to one corner, where he wouldn’t have to watch his back and could concentrate, at least momentarily, on his boy.

There he put Marcus on his feet and knelt down in front of him to inspect his injuries more closely. Apart from the cut in his hand and his fright, the boy seemed to be all right. Maybe a little thin, but nothing a few hearty meals couldn’t restore.

Relieved, he ruffled the boy’s hair.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time? You!” and he gathered the boy back to his chest in a fierce hug before he let the boy go again to take care of the wound.

“I knew you would come. I told him so. I said my uncle would come and free us... OW!!!!” he squeaked as Augustus poked the cut and it started to bleed again.

At that moment a large shadow entered the square in a blur to his right and snatched the boy away, setting him down in the opposite corner, positioning itself over him, and roaring out loud. A muzzle curled, exposing long, sharp, threatening canines.

For a moment Augustus couldn’t believe his eyes. The beast was magnificent and like nothing he had ever seen before.

If he had not known better, he would have believed it to be a werewolf, but he knew were-creatures and they didn’t change into this sort of hybrid form. Still, this was the incarnation of what humans believed a werewolf would be. Only there was no full moon tonight…

Augustus shook his head, collecting himself. After all, he had to get his boy back before the beast could do him any harm. Because no matter how extraordinary, it still was very deadly.

With a snarl of his own, Augustus shot forth, only to impact with the beast’s clawed hand. As those dagger-like nails grazed him, it hurt like hell and that infuriated him. Like a snake, he attacked faster and faster. But each time, he was either slapped back, bitten, or thrown through the air. He did land a few good blows, however. Eventually, the animal’s hits became not only sloppier, but he also believed to have found its weakness. It could not really see him.

Using this knowledge, he awaited the next lightning then jumped quickly on its broad back, arms encircling the wolf man’s neck. It was his only chance because in this fight, he was at a great disadvantage. Neither his strength, speed, nor other powers seemed effective on his opponent who, with his bulk, fangs, and claws, was far better suited for combat than he himself. If it weren’t for the beast’s bad eyesight, Augustus was almost sure he wouldn’t have had a chance of winning this. But maybe he could outwit this thing.

The moment he managed to grab the beast’s neck, he wound his legs around its waist and held on for dear life as it bucked under him like a bull at a rodeo. As Augustus attempted to cut off its air supply, it simply threw itself on its back, making the vampire feel the whole impact of their combined weights. Dazed, Augustus let go and quickly rolled to the side. Once back on their feet, they circled each other.

Neither attacked for a while as if both were trying to get a feel for the other’s rhythm and movement. The wolf was first to attack. He shot forward, grasping one of Augustus’ arms and yanking it almost brutally behind the vampire’s back. He countered by spinning out of the way and punching the beast in its now-unprotected side. Huffing, it in turn responded by capturing the brunet’s head. Augustus escaped, just barely avoiding its sharp claws, by tripping it and bringing them both to the ground. It became apparent that this was not the way a mindless beast would fight. Furthermore, its movements seemed suspiciously familiar…

Still, he mustn’t get distracted! Swiftly, the vampire tried to once again get a hold around its neck, but the moment he tried, he was spun round and pushed face down onto the ground, knocking the air out of him. Before he could recover his senses, he found himself turned on his back and flattened by the werewolf’s mass, unable to move. A bone-chilling snarl was the only warning he received before the beast descended upon him.

Absentmindedly, Augustus registered the sounds of Marcus’s screams to stop and the thunder rolling in the background, as he waited for the pain to come. But it never did. Instead, the beast seemed to sniff him and squinted hard, as if trying to clear its eyes to get a better view. That was when Augustus saw the red irritation in the white of the creature’s eyes, which were otherwise intelligent, soulful, and, oh, so beautiful. Now, it was Augustus’ turn to blink. He could have sworn that if he looked really close, he could see a deep blue circle surrounding the glowing, golden orbs. If it had been a man, would its eyes have been blue?

Feeling the weight suddenly leave his body, Augustus witnessed speechlessly as little Marcus ran to the retreating wolf, speaking to it as if it could understand.

And then he remembered. Marcus had said ‘us’ and the wolf had stood over the boy as if it was trying to protect him. It hadn’t even attacked first, but only in defense. Could this perhaps be an ally? But why was it suddenly looking at him as if it had seen a ghost?

Slowly he stood up and carefully stepped closer.

“Uncle, please! He is my friend. Don’t hurt him!”

Still not quite able to believe that this wild thing could be friendly, the vampire nodded his agreement.

He knew there was something he was missing but, by Zeus, he didn’t know what it was.

Loud clapping disturbed his musing. Alert and ready to attack, both vampire and werewolf spun around to the source, each sporting equal snarls.

“Druid!” Augustus spat when he saw the man he had thought dead for all his vampire existence.

“One and the same! How are you Roman? Still a nuisance to kill, I see. Well, it was worth a try. How do you like my pet, by the way? Isn’t he simply magnificent?” the man from his past croaked.

At the word pet the wolf almost lunged at the priest, but the little hand on its leg seemed to enable it to bridle its animalistic impulses.

“Yes, not quite a German Shepherd, but what do you expect from a ‘true wolf’.” The man grinned and Augustus knew the joke was on him, but for the life of him, he didn’t know what the fool was hinting at?

To his right the creature stood frozen, with its head held high and its muscles so tight they contracted.

So it knew what the bastard was referring to…

German, true, wolf? True wolf in German was echter Wolf. No, that couldn’t be it. Mmm… He knew that the word werewolf derived from the old German word ‘were,’ which meant ‘man’ which leads to ‘man-wolf,’ so maybe…

Aghast, he looked at the creature’s tall form, noticing the proud, muscular stature and remembered the way it had fought with him. He felt his chest suddenly constrict as he recalled the feeling of familiarity he had imagined and then his earlier musings came back to him:

If it had been a man, would its eyes have been blue?

He swallowed hard and felt like the world was being pulled from under his feet.

BLUE eyes, TALL, MUSCULAR, True Wolf.

It was as if those two words were mocking him.

TRUE WOLF - TRUE WOLF - TRUE WOLF - TRUE WOLF - TRUE WOLF

And suddenly, as if someone had ripped a blindfold off his eye, he knew and it broke his heart.

‘Were’wolf, the man behind the wolf.

Wolf, which was ‘ulf’ in Gothic and true, which was… ‘SAND’

Sandulf

***

The tension in the air was almost tangible and the three friends knew something important was going to happen.

After the barrier had vanished, they raced through the labyrinth, Henry, of course, moving a lot faster than his mortal companions. But soon they caught up with him as he stood before an entrance, clearly spying on what was happening beyond.

And once Mike and Vicki stood next to him, they understood why. Not only were they once again prevented from going further by another invisible barrier, they also were frozen in place by what they saw.

There in the middle of the center of the labyrinth stood a mighty stone altar, on which’s surface runes glowed bright orange. Behind it was an ancient looking man dressed in a druid’s frock, holding a sturdy looking staff. Opposite him stood Augustus, seemingly enraged. His eyes shot daggers at the priest. But what made them swallow was the creature next to Augustus. Standing motionless, like an Egyptian Anubis statue, was a frightful-looking creature. Covered from head to toe with a shining silver pelt, it had an almost majestic charisma. Its black, dagger-like claws glittered like onyx and even in the darkness, the eyes shone bright golden in its wolf-shaped head. If it opened its mouth, they knew they would see a set of deadly teeth, created to destroy and devour. But that was not the strangest and most puzzling aspect. No, it was the ease with which the small child stood at its side.

At first glance you would have thought the - well, werewolf would be the only term that came to mind - to be the villain, but as it would seem, it was quite the opposite. The wolf appeared to be the protector and seeing that the older vampire trusted it to be on his side spoke volumes. This left only the old man who talked happily, leaving the others increasingly uncomfortable. The beast seemed to get quieter by the second and the vampire more and more irritated. It looked as if he was trying to understand something, but couldn’t figure it out. Then suddenly he went completely still and looked at the beast as if someone had ripped his heart out.

A movement to their far right caught their eyes, but before they could do anything, Christina had entered the area, making the barrier glow and collapse and, right on cue to something the Druid said, shoot at the wolf, which collapsed with a groan.

Augustus let out a loud scream as he ran to it, catching it in his arms, desperately whispering something to it. But all he could do was lay it carefully on the ground.

Then all hell broke loose.

***


	15. Chapter 15

No, no, no, nooo! This could not happen. Not again! Not when he had just discovered that his long lost love was still alive. Not when he’d just realized that even after all this time, after all that happened and even in this monstrous form, he still loved Sandulf as deeply as he had all those many years ago!

But the fates were against him. And he had to watch those sparkling golden eyes lose their focus as the proud head dangled to the side. He held his beloved for one last time, just as he’d frequently dreamed, though not under these circumstances.

For a seemingly never-ending moment, he just stared at the motionless form, unconsciously shaking his head in denial, but the wolf didn’t stir, not even when Augustus shook him almost brutally.

Then realization hit him. He had lost him. Again!

Silent tears poured down his cheeks as he stared at the beautiful beast in his arms. Even now, even in this body, his love was the most magnificent being he had ever known. And to think that all this time Sandulf had been alive! All this time they could have been together if only Augustus hadn’t stopped searching for that damned druid!

Suddenly, he felt a bone-crushing anger consume his body. It was like a flame burning in his guts and then rising through his chest to rip its way out of his throat in an inhuman roar. Fangs dropped as his vision turned red in fury. And with a move so quick not even the other vampires could follow it, Augustus rose and ran to the murderous bitch.

 

***

With a merciless blow, the ancient vampire struck her down and beat her into a pitiful pulp. In vain, she tried to crawl away to protect herself from the murderous onslaught, but the older vampire’s wrath was terrible. He moved faster than her eyes could see and therefore his blows never missed their target. In one last moment of clarity she saw him strike out and knew that the punch would decapitate her. Admitting defeat, she closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable. But the strike never came. Instead an iron fist grabbed her neck and threw her through the air to land on the opposite end of the square.

Through the pounding of her heart in her ears she heard him shout:

“Kill her! She is yours!”

And though she didn’t need to look up to know what was about to happen, she did anyway. In any other situation she might have described the image as beautiful, but aimed at herself, all she could do was cower in fear, because over her stood none other than her own Childe, Henry Fitzroy. With his eyes black as a moonless night and his fangs extended and ready to rip her throat out, she knew that as battered as she was, she would be no match for him. Frantically, she looked around searching for something, anything, to save her hide once again. Not too far away somewhere behind her, she heard two heartbeats and had a sudden inspiration that could possibly save her from death yet again.

***

Bound by a morbid fascination, the three friends watched the terrible spectacle unfold.

The scene was terrifying beautiful. With a bone-chilling roar, Augustus screamed his pain into the night, his body shaking in anger. For the first time they saw him fully vamped out and the image was breathtaking. Ivory fangs far longer than Henry’s were exposed like a menacing lion’s. Usually warm brown eyes were swallowed by a bottomless blackness that promised death to the beholder.

Luckily, they were not fixated on them.

Within the blink of an eye, the blurred outline of the ancient vampire had zoomed to Christina and struck her down again and again. His movements were too fast to follow as he whirled around the female vamp like a hurricane.

And just when they thought it was over, Augustus suddenly stopped.

Following the ancient being’s gaze, they realized why. In the turmoil, the old man who had earlier been standing behind the altar was silently making his exit, or at least trying to. But despite his murderous fury, the Roman had detected the escape attempt. With a last powerful thrust of his arm, Christina was sent flying in their direction to land at their feet and at their mercy.

One last glance at Augustus assured them that he would take care of this whole mess’s instigator.

 

***

Henry was burning with bloodlust. This time his manipulative Sire would not live to see another night. This time she had gone too far. Not only had she tried to tear Vicki and him apart again, she had also dared to involve Mike into her scheming plans and thereby risked his death. And that Henry could never forgive.

Step by step, he stalked the retreating female as she begged him to see reason, arguing that his humans hadn’t been harmed and that even she had been a victim of the bedeviled druid.

A snort slightly to his right, followed by a “yea, right!” was the only warning given before Mike shot her with a silver bullet, making her change directions before she could get too close to him.

Henry had to smile at the cop’s attitude, and decided not to deny the blond the satisfaction of getting in a few licks. After all, Mike had been used as a pawn in her game and Henry would receive the ultimate satisfaction of killing her off in the end.

He had only glanced away for one second, but that had been enough.

Belatedly realizing his Sire’s intention, Henry watched helplessly as Christina, having overplayed her injuries and summoning the last of her strength, managed to get to her feet and quickly grab Vicki around the neck.

Both males’ warning shouts came too late.

A fanged grin was their answer and Christina slowly backed away while using Vicki as a shield.

“Oh, poor Henry. So helpless. Let me leave and I won’t hurt your precious Vicki. Otherwise…”

She licked her lips suggestively.

 

***

Furious that she let herself get captured, Vicki passively moved with the female vampire, all the while searching her pocket for the one thing that could save her. Who was Christina kidding? Henry’s Sire would kill Vicki if it were the last thing she would do on this earth.

After a seemingly endless time of rummaging in her pocket, she finally felt the cool metal against her fingers. She carefully palmed it and withdrew her hand. Now she only needed an opportunity. She faked an unsuccessful stumble only to be held in place by Christina’s inhuman strength.

“Good try! But don’t do it again!”

Christina purred and tightened her grip in a punishing squeeze that took Vicki’s breath away, but her eyes never left Henry’s and the sounds to their far left told them that Augustus was otherwise occupied. Therefore the bitch’s path to freedom was unhindered, or at least that was what she thought. Then a sudden sharp kick to the vampire’s shin made her look to her right in surprise and she nearly laughed out loud at seeing the determined young face of her attacker.

“Oh, how sweet! A little hero coming to your rescue, Vicki!”

Henry had been about to attack, but his Sire’s swift daring glare made him hesitate.

Another kick from the little boy added to her irritation.

“Do that again and I will break your neck!” she snarled at Marcus. When the usually sweet boy attempted to repeat the assault on her leg, she lost her patience and grabbed for him with one arm.

That was all the distraction Vicki needed. With one swift move, she pressed the Illumination del sol onto Christina’s chest. Moments later the death grip eased and she stepped out of the female vampire’s grasp.

Looking at the weak, pain-filled woman now lying on the floor, Vicki just spat out, “Look who is helpless now, bitch!”

To the amusement of the three friends, the little boy added insult to injury by poking his tongue out at the female vampire.

After one meaningful glance at Mike, the blond took the boy’s hand and walked a short distance away, making sure to block the child’s view of what was to come.

Then Henry’s pleading grey glance found hers and Vicki only nodded once before she joined her best friend and the child.

***

This had already taken far too long and, even though his traitorous Sire deserved to suffer painfully, Henry simply wanted the whole mess to be resolved quickly.  
Besides, he had once loved this woman. Regardless of everything else that had happened, he was not a monster and he could not torture someone he had once cherished.

Lowering himself to look into her pleading, beautiful eyes, he took a moment to remember their love, how they had met, and the good times they had had.  
With a last trace of sentiment, his lips captured hers, which rendered her speechless and wide-eyed.

“I once loved you with all my heart!” were his last words before he, without hesitation, ripped the sun-like device along with her heart out of her body.

It was done.

After ripping the flesh from the metal - tossing the one, taking the other - he bowed his head in silent prayer. Then, without a backwards glance, he turned and joined his lovers and the child.

 

***

Meanwhile, Augustus was getting frustrated. No matter how quickly he moved or hove much force he used, the druid and his cursed magic were unbeatable.

More than once he felt that binding force that he had so long ago been entrapped with try and ensnare him once again. But he simply moved away, dodging it, each time.  
But each time he tried to attack, a barrier prevented him from moving in close enough. What else could he try?

Out of the corner of one eye he saw Henry finish his Sire off, and was glad that at least one of them had gotten what she deserved.

Shortly after Christina’s death and a short conversation between Henry and Vicki, the private investigator and the boy moved further away, presumably to keep the boy from being captured once again. With no words needed, the two males joined him, forming a semi-circle around their target before attacking.

Mike shot at the magical protective field and, to the surprise of all of them, the bullets penetrated.

Using that distraction, the vampires simultaneously attacked, but the old mage somehow managed to maintain the barriers.

In the meantime, the detective circled the altar trying to find a better position, but the old man used the stone table as a cover, trying to stay diagonal to the tall blond.

However with their combined strategy, it didn’t take too long before their opponent was on the opposite side of the ‘table’ with the vampires at his back.

As the fight continued, the field seemed to shrink. Hopping onto the altar, Mike was aiming for the now unprotected villain when they heard Vicki’s warning shout. But it was too late.

Mike was brutally struck over the head. Unconscious and losing his weapon, he landed on the altar a shadow looming over him.


	16. Chapter 16

Out of nowhere, a man had appeared. Looking gaunt, with greasy, blood-matted hair, and wearing a tux that had seen better days, the man looked like an extra from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The crazy smile on his face didn’t lessen that impression, especially as he proceeded to raise a wicked-looking meat hook over Mike’s stunned body.

“No!” Henry growled and was upon the man before he could do his beloved further harm. But the butler didn’t go down without a fight. He struck repeatedly at Henry before the vampire finally got a strong enough hold on him to snap his neck. After the body sank to the floor, Henry swayed and stumbled against Mike’s still-unconscious body.

***

All the while, Augustus and the druid hadn’t let each other out of sight. Even if Augustus’ first impulse had been to help the blond, he quickly realized that it was not his place and he couldn’t allow the druid any opportunity to escape.

Now they stood frozen, each waiting for the other’s next move, and the fucking barrier still held. Even worse, it had regained some of its strength.

Augustus knew he had to find another tactic to coax the druid to do something stupid.

“So, this is how you reward your servants? You didn’t even raise a finger to help him! How very noble of you,” he mocked sneeringly.

But the old man didn’t take the bait.

“What would a creature like you know about it? You are just as much a leech now as you have always been, living off the lives of others, not caring about anyone but your own selfish life.”

“That is not true and you know it! Even your daughter-“

“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY CHILD! She is dead because of YOU!” he screamed, his voice breaking at the end. He paused briefly before he continued:

“You and that mutt of yours!” he spat on the lifeless silver-furred creature lying halfway between them.

“He shunned her, made her the laughingstock of the village and for WHAT?! A Roman! To think that I wanted that abomination as a son-in-law-“

“Sandulf had more honor in his little finger than you had or could ever hope to have in your entire body! You were a druid, a priest of your people, and all you could think of was your power and position! Your daughter’s happiness was the least of your concern. It wasn’t her honor that was diminished. It was your ego!”

That statement seemed to unravel the last bit of sanity the man might have possessed. With an enraged cry, he struck out with all his might and blasted Augustus backwards where he landed, stunned, on his back. Quicker than his body should have been able to move, the druid moved toward the ancient vampire.

Once again, as had occurred so long ago, Augustus felt himself bound by invisible, unbreakable energy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the priest had sealed them both off in the protective shield. Both Victoria and the child were being held back despite their desperate attempts to come to his aid. Henry and Mike were helping each other up but they could barely stand. He couldn’t depend on their help either.

Turning his head toward the beautiful beast lying a few feet away from him, Augustus released everything but one thought from his mind, with only one fervent goal remaining:

Finally, my love! It won’t be long and we will be reunited in death!


	17. Chapter 17

Marcus was pounding against the invisible barrier to no avail. He really hated being a child right now! Why did all of this have to happen? He couldn’t understand how a person could be so mean, especially to his beloved uncle. Holding back tears of frustration, he looked around for anything that he could use, but found nothing.

Almost instinctively he walked a bit further around the shield until he found himself standing near his fallen friend, his sole source of comfort during his stay in captivity. Sniffing, he sank to the ground. He missed the gentle beast so much. How dearly he wished or the wolf’s sure support just for one more time, but it wasn’t to be.

This time a tear did escape and made its way down the boy’s rosy cheek.

Angrily blinking the wetness away, he almost missed it. But focusing more closely on the nearest claw, he saw something scratched into the earth next to it.

It looked strange, but he was sure he had seen it somewhere before... Yes!

Marcus shot a quick look over his shoulder. Yes, the symbol was definitely one of those etched on the stone altar, but there was something different about the one drawn in the dirt. There was a line through it. What did it mean?

***

Vicki hated feeling helpless, but she knew she couldn’t really help the others due to the darkness and her near blindness. But that disadvantage also made her realize something the others hadn’t.

She had seen those strange symbols flair up the moment Mike’s wounded head had hit the altar’s surface. And they practically started glowing when Henry joined him. Furthermore, directly afterward, the old druid had been able to throw Augustus around like he was a rag doll!

Looking over, she realized that the boy had wandered off and she quickly followed him to where he was kneeling silently on the ground. She was initially angry at herself for letting her thoughts distract her from her one responsibility, and was about to give the little urchin a piece of her mind when he calmly caught her hand and drew her down next to him as if needing her comfort. But the moment she was close enough, he whispered in her ear:

“Look next to his paw!”

And she did.

Vicki immediately recognized the rune in the center of the altar and understood what they had to do!

***

Meanwhile, Mike and Henry leaned against each other. Apart from a splitting headache, Mike was fine, but Henry still bled sluggishly.

Mike was concerned but didn’t know what to do. On one hand he wanted to help Augustus, but had no idea how. And he feared for Henry even more. He had never seen the younger vampire this battered, not even after Mendoza, and it was all because of him!

Making a decision - and praying that Augustus would forgive him - he chose.

Dragging the wounded vampire away from the altar, he carefully lowered Henry to the ground and quickly knelt behind him, cradling him with his arms and legs. 

Tenderly, Mike brushed the soft brown curls while he carefully rocked his lover back and forth. He had an idea of what he could do that might help and maybe it would be in time to save the other vampire, too.

Without releasing Henry, he rolled up his sleeve and offered his wrist to the limp man in his arms, whispering urgently:

“Henry, drink!”

With a groan, Henry complied. His hands took careful hold of the strong forearm and hand. Mike then felt soft moist lips kiss the area around his jugular before sharp fangs penetrated the pliant skin. A deep groan escaped them both and Mike closed his eyes at the sensual feelings this act awoke in him. At this moment, nothing else existed, no scheming Sires, no crazy druids. Nothing registered but the two of them bound together, his essence flowing into Henry.

Sadly, his head soon started to throb with a vengeance that he could no longer ignore. Henry must have sensed it, because he quickly stopped feeding and looked at Mike searchingly.

“Are you alright? Did I take too much?” he inquired, carefully touching Mike’s shoulder.

“Quit fussing. It’s just a headache,” he answered frowning, but sqeezed the other man’s hand to take the sting from the statement.

Smiling, they gazed at each other for another moment before their attention was captured by two new arrivals.

Vicki and the boy had used the old man’s focus on Augustus to make their way toward them. She smiled warmly at seeing her two boys like this, but quickly resumed her no-nonsense attitude and told them what she suspected about Marcus’ discovery in the sand.

Together they stormed back to the altar and were shocked by the scene that awaited them.

While they were distracted, the druid had cut away Augustus’ clothes and carved rune after rune in his unmoving body. Augustus laid still, empty eyes fixed on the dead werewolf lying not too for away. But that wasn’t what had horrified them. The old man was now holding a deadly sickle over the ancient vampire’s head. The blade reflected the altar runes’ eerie glow as he chanted words in a language they didn’t understand. Suddenly his voice quieted.

What followed happened far too quickly for them to follow all of it.

Seeing the druid’s arm tense as it prepared to swing, Henry quickly grabbed the dead butler’s discarded meat hook and rammed it with all his strength into the center of the altar. The runes began to lose their strength as a tiny crack spread over the surface.

However, the deadly weapon continued to descend. 

Spellbound, they watched it getting closer and closer to the vampire’s exposed neck. They wished there was a way they could help, but there was no way in hell one of them could reach Augustus in time.

Sure of his triumph, a victory cheer escaped the druid. That is, until a sudden blur of fur catapulted him and spun him through the air.

The friends couldn’t believe their eyes, but kneeling over the unmoving Augustus was none other than the supposedly dead werewolf. Never even looking at his longtime captor, Sandulf’s whole attention was on the vampire. Whining softly, he palmed a pale cheek with his deadly paw, caressing it with the utmost tenderness.

Surprised, vacant eyes filled with life again and ran over with tears of happiness as the ancient vampire saw who knelt over him. As one, they moved into the other’s arms, clutching each other tightly, still trying to convince themselves that it wasn’t just a dream.

An angry screech disturbed the heart-warming scene as their enemy ran back at them, sickle still clutched tightly in his hand. Together they stood, unimpressed, which made the crazed man abruptly stop in his tracks. He seemed to suddenly realize that neither was bound anymore. A quick look to the altar confirmed his fear before the hunter quickly became the hunted.

Like the predators they were, Augustus and Sandulf circled the druid in steadily decreasing circles. Then, with a movement too fast for anyone to follow, the wolf grabbed his longtime jailor’s throat and bared his impressive jaws threateningly, seemingly preparing to tear the bastard apart. But instead he looked disgustedly down the man’s body at the forming puddle of urine pooling at the druid’s feet. Contemptuously he released him to fall into it.

During the attack, Augustus had collected the priest’s precious staff.

“Kill me already, you bastards!” the man spat, but there was a gleam to his eyes that indicated he had one more ace up his sleeve.

“With pleasure!” Augustus growled, fangs elongating and preparing to rip the man’s throat out, but he was held back. Soulful golden eyes looked from himself to the druid and back again.

The vampire looked confused before sadness clouded his face and he whispered:

“You are bound to him.”

The big head nodded in confirmation. So that was the priest’s secret source of longevity! Augustus felt sick.

A dark chuckle forced his attention back to the pitiful creature lying in his own piss.

“Too bad, isn’t it?”

“You knew! And you still let me think he was dead!” he spat, eyes bleeding black with fury.

“Of course. The anguish on your face was almost reward enough!”

Augustus was boiling with righteous anger, but a touch to his hand calmed him down again to the disappointment of his tormenter.

“Pity! You always were his lapdog. What a nice death it would have been, seeing you realize that by killing me you had also killed him. But wait…”

Before anybody could stop him the man quickly withdrew a hidden dagger and plunged it into his own black heart, then rasped with a wet chuckle:

“I don’t - neeeed - you to.”

Those were his last words before he collapsed dying on the floor.

Shocked, Augustus and the others looked from the floor to the wolf, which suddenly grabbed at its chest in pain before sinking to its knees. Its breath grew labored and it desperately grabbed for the ancient staff. With its last breath, the staff broke and previously invisible bands around its neck, wrists, and ankles glowed for one short moment. Then the werewolf sank into Augustus’ waiting arms.

The vampire could only sit there stunned, not wanting to believe that destiny had dealt him such cruel a blow again. Almost compulsively he stroked his love’s beautiful fur, hissing even at Mike as the blond tried to console him.

They sat there for nearly an hour until the earth seemed to hold its breath. Clouds dispersed to reveal a moonless, star-filled sky and with those stars as its witness, Sandulf’s body suddenly started to change.

There were no Disneyesque blinding lights surrounding his body, nor any invisible force lifting him into the sky. Instead a shudder ran through his body before the fur landed on the ground like a discarded coat and his head and paws returned to their human shape. What remained was a most beautiful sight.

Impressively muscled arms, a rippling torso with impossibly wide shoulders almost hidden by a wild mane of golden blond hair, and a serene face made them all gasp. The man lying there could have been Mike’s twin. Apart from the longer hair, slightly malnourished body, and numerous battle scars, the two were identical.

Augustus looked at his beloved, tears still running unashamedly down his cheeks. He had never believed Sandulf would ever return to him.

He gasped as he suddenly realized that the sky-blue eyes looked at him filled with a deep love. He closed his eyes, thinking he had finally gone crazy, but a strong hand on his cheek confirmed his sanity. And when he opened his own again, those eyes had come even closer and a deep longing voice sighed his name before he was enveloped by strong arms and nearly swallowed whole by a hungry, sensual mouth.

No one witnessing that kiss could ever deny that true love existed and was willing to wait for centuries to find its missing half!


	18. Epilogue

Battered and bruised, but happy that everyone had survived, the six left the scene of crime. It was only a few hours before dawn, which meant that at least two of them would soon be in dire need of refuge from the sun. And the other four wouldn’t stay on their feet much longer either. One of them –the smallest – was already quite comfortably snoozing in the strong arms of his ‘uncle’, while said man was cradled in the side of a now trench coat-wearing Sandulf, whose ‘twin’ was wedged between Henry and Vicki.

Both had grinned widely as Mike had teased Augustus by saying with feigned offense, “Oh, so you only liked me for my looks!” after having given his naked mirror image his coat.

For that moment, Augustus had stepped out of his lover’s embrace and drawn Mike into one, ignoring the then slightly frowning faces of the cop’s two loves, and whispered something into the man’s ear that made him chuckle and blush.

To Henry and Vicki’s great annoyance, the blond refused to reveal what exactly the Roman had said to him. However, his quick look to Sandulf and then back to Augustus before winking in response had revealed enough to make both vampire and woman drag the man out of the ancient vampire’s clutches, who promptly, together with his own lover, laughed about their jealous antics.

Soon after, they had split up and left for their respective apartments: Sandulf and Marcus going with Augustus with Vicki and Mike following Henry to his condo.

Once there, the exhausted PI dragged herself to the couch while Mike was quickly ushered into the bathroom and coaxed to sit on the toilet seat to make it easier for Henry to inspect his head. Groaning and complaining that he was fine, Mike only gave in after Vicki yelled at him to quit the bullshit already and let Henry take a look.

But it wasn’t only a look the vampire took.

At first the smaller man had inspected the swollen area carefully, making sure everything was as expected, but once he was sure of Mike’s well being, Henry’s controlled demeanor fell aside quickly.

Vicki completely forgotten for the moment, Henry was upon the waiting human in the blink of an eye, drawing him close and sniffing his hair and neck while his hands inspected each inch of the tall body as if reassuring himself of its soundness. Mike was shocked at first but the feeling swiftly changed to something else entirely as the artist’s hands stroked his body possessively and the adrenaline still coursing through him from the night’s events roused him to new heights.

Mike knew the feeling, had felt it after a live-threatening situation more than once before. It was the need to reassure yourself of your own and your loved one’s survival maybe through the instinct of procreation. All intellectual bullshit aside, he simply needed to feel and Henry seemed to have the same inclination, perhaps even a stronger drive to it seeing that he had started it.

All thought was driven from Mike’s mind as the vampire ripped the man’s shirt off and pushed it out of the way before he frantically began licking and kissing the warm skin. Next to go were the blond’s pants, followed by his shoes and socks, until the cop was completely bare to the vampire’s hungry black gaze.

That is he would have been, if his Lordship had taken the time to look, which he didn’t. With inhuman speed designer clothes were tossed aside until the last barrier dividing them was gone. Only when skin was touching skin did the vampire calm down a bit. Taking deep calming breaths, Henry drew Mike slowly to the shower stall and turned the warm water on. For a few frozen minutes they simply stood there under the spray just holding each other’s hands and gazes, not daring to let go lest one of them would shatter into tiny pieces.

Then, when the urgency had abated a bit, Henry closed the distance and held Mike tight, whispering into the other man’s shoulder:

“Thank the Lord for your hard head!”

“Yes, well, it has its uses,” the blond commented, trying to lighten the mood after sensing his lover’s turmoil.

Softly, he began to draw circles on the vampire’s ivory back, successfully distracting him from darker thoughts. After a short time those big hands started to stray to other areas, coaxing sighs and soft moans from the until-then passive smaller man and soon Henry participated enthusiastically.

Lips meshed in passionate long kisses as tongues battled for dominance. But even that couldn’t satisfy their need for each other. With one strong push Mike had Henry against the wall and before the vampire knew it found himself swallowed whole.

“Lord! Miikkeee!” 

Almost lazily the blond - now that he had what he wanted – enjoyed his lover’s body, for once having no problem with kneeling in front of ‘His Majesty’.

“Yes?” he asked, all the while nibbling and kissing the beautiful engorged organ.

“God, don’t stop!”

“As your Lordship wishes!”

With these words all verbal communication ceased and all that remained were groans of appreciation and urgency.

What they hadn’t expected was another voice’s soft gasp soon joining theirs.

And as they turned to its source, they shouldn’t have been too surprised to find a wide-eyed Vicki looking at them, her mouth agape.

Embarrassed at being caught in flagranti delicti, Mike tried to explain:

“Vicki,” but a finger to his lips silenced the blond quickly.

Searchingly, Henry looked at the woman, but found no signs of disgust or jealousy. He took a deep breath of relief, which revealed an even more interesting fact to him: her smell.

The air was filled with pheromones and he was practically overwhelmed by the scent of her arousal. Licking his lips, he offered her a hand in invitation and, to their collective astonishment, she didn’t hesitate at all but shed her clothes on her way to join them.

Even years later Henry would still smile, thinking about the time Mike and he had wasted working against each other, when all it had taken to win Vicki over was for them to ‘work’ together.

 

***

To Henry’s great annoyance, Augustus became a constant visitor to his city. The friendship the Roman had built with Mike only grew over time and Sandulf, Marcus, and he were adopted by the Celluci family within months. Mike’s grandmother seemed especially taken by the charming brunet, as they would talk for hours in her mother tongue over the wonders of Italy.

During the school year, Marcus would stay with his parents while Augustus and Sandulf would travel the world and catch up on their time spent apart.

Now that the blond was free of the druid’s bonds, he only had to change during full moons. He still was not a normal werewolf, but no one searched for a way to lift that particular curse, considering it a small price to pay since it allowed Augustus and Sandulf to live their lives together.

For the first time in a long while, life was good and could hardly get any better.

That is, until scarcely a year later when Vicki stormed unannounced into the precinct (Mike had indeed only be suspended as a disciplinary measure and escaped with only a warning), announcing, annoyed and happy at the same time:

“Great! Well done, Mike. You’re going to be my baby daddy!”

Kate’s wheezing in the background was completely ignored as Mike jumped up and enveloped Vicki in a bone-crushing hug. The smiling young man standing in the back was soon tackled next, to the astonishment of all onlookers.

“You knew!” the soon-to-be father accused the younger man.

“Of course!” he answered proudly.

“We all knew.”

Came from even further back as two other newcomers – one light, one dark – joined the trio. The blond tapped his nose in explanation, which triggered Mike’s loud groan, but was quickly silenced by a chuckle as each friend congratulated him and Vicki. And wonder of wonders, even Crowley, having been unable to ignore the spectacle, offered her well wishes.

Looking at the people around him, one thing became quite clear. Life would never be ordinary again! But Mike didn’t care, because he had never had so many reasons to live!

 

The End


End file.
